Canggung
by Sugar Princess71
Summary: Ino tidak pernah tahu mengapa Naruto memilihnya, apalagi menjadikanya sebagai istri. Padahal ada Hyuuga Hinata yang begitu menyukai Uzumaki Naruto dan ada Sakura Haruno, cinta pertama Uzumaki Naruto. Ini semua memang aneh, dirinya juga tak menyangka kenapa menerima lamaran Naruto dan itu semua membuat CANGGUNG! /Semi Canon/ First fic in this pair/Warning inside! Image by Zocchan.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, Absurd, typo, etc.**

**A/n : Timeline beberapa bulan pasca invansi Pein dan untuk usia Chara disesuaikan (Author yang menentukan, bukan berpatok pada animanga)**

Ino tidak pernah berpikir, mengira, menyangka ataupun mengandaikan dirinya menjadi istri dari seorang petinggi di Desanya. Kenyataannya kini ia telah resmi menjadi istri seorang Hokage dan tengah berdiri di samping suaminya, setelah satu jam yang lalu ia berikrar di hadapan para tetua dan disaksikan semua warga desa yang hadir.

"Hokage, selamat atas pernikahanmu! Kalian berdua sangat serasi."

"Warna kalian menyilaukan duniakuuuuuuu."

"Cepat-cepat punya anak ya…."

"Naruto nanti malam jangan sampai kalah dari Ino, hahaha."

Begitulah seterusnya, ucapan-ucapan yang dilontarkan warga atas pernikahan mereka. Ino hanya menunduk, menahan semburat merah, ia benar-benar malu mendengar segala godaan yang diindahkan kepadanya dan Naruto, sementara suaminya begitu santai menghadapi godaan mereka dengan senyumnya yang selalu merekah.

"Kalian tenang saja, Uzumaki berikutnya pasti akan segera hadir, iya kan nyonya Hokage?" BLUSH! Wajah Ino tidak terbayang merahnya terlebih bayang-bayang malam panjang yang menantinya dan mengganggu pikiran gadis yang telah genap dua puluh tahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino terus-menerus meremas seprai berwarna putih, hatinya gelisah, ia masih belum siap menghadapi malam ini. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu namun sosok suaminya tak kunjung terlihat, matanya menerawang, seolah mempresensikan benda apa saja yang akan menjadi saksi perubahannya menjadi wanita sesungguhnya.

Entah sudah berapa kali dara cantik ini menghela nafas, dua jam telah berlalu, suaminya masih belum menampakan diri. Rasa takut menghampirinya, ia tahu pernikahannya dengan Naruto adalah suatu keanehan. Di antara sekian wanita, kenapa Naruto malah mempersuntingnya, bukankah ada Hinata yang selalu mencintainya atau Sakura, gadis yang memiliki hatinya. Ino terus bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, ia juga bingung kenapa menerima Naruto, padahal dirinya tidak pernah menyukai pria itu.

"Ahh tamunya banyak sekali Ino-_chan_. Kenapa kau tidak tidur, apa tidak lelah? Aku tidur duluan ya, capek soalnya." Ino terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba, ia berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas, jujur ia kecewa dengan sikap Naruto yang biasa saja, sangat berbeda dengan sikapnya ketika acara tadi. Ino tidak menggantungkan harapan apapun akan pernikahan ini, gadis itu hanya ingin Naruto menghargai keberadaannya sebagai istrinya. Ino merasa dia yang sekarang seperti bukan dirinya, Ino yang dulu mungkin telah menjitak kepala Naruto karena sikapnya yang buruk terhadap istrinya, namun Ino yang sekarang hanya bisa diam dengan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba melanda hatinya.

Naruto telah tertidur pulas bahkan dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibirnya, Ino menyelimuti suaminya. "Mungkin aku masih canggung dengan keadaan ini, selamat tidur suamiku." Ino tersenyum lembut dan berbaring di sebelah Naruto.

**Sugar Princess71**

Musim panas memang membuat malam selalu cepat berlalu, memaksa Naruto untuk menyudahi istirahatnya karena pekerjaan yang menanti. Naruto melirik ke arah jendela, mentari telah menyinari dengan begitu terik, ia langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersikan badan.

Naruto terkejut mengetahui ada orang lain di kamar mandi pribadinya, terbukti dengan pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dan suara air mengalir. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut, tidak terima kamar mandinya digunakan oleh penyusup tanpa seizinnya. "Hei buka, tidak sopan sekali kau memakai kamar mandi orang sembarangan." Ia melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya tidak hidup sendiri lagi sejak kemarin.

Ino membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan tergesa karena panik akan gedoran pintu, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dirinya belum mengenakan handuk. BLUSSHHH! Naruto terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus, "I…Ino, emm maaf…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sementara dagunya menunjuk ke arah Ino. Gadis itu manatap lekat wajah suaminya, "Apa aku salah, maaf aku hanya ingin mandi."

"Hemm jika mau mandi lanjutkan saja, jika tidak, bisakah kau kenakan handuk?" Ino akhirnya sadar maksud suaminya, —"MESUM!" DUAKKK, naas nasib Naruto wajahnya harus terkena tamparan cuma-cuma dari istrinya.

"Hei, aku kan suamimu, wajarlah kalau aku melihat…."

"Naruto-kun hentikan! Aku malu…." Ino menutupi wajahnya dengan handuk, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akibat insiden tadi, Ino jadi semakin canggung berhadapan dengan Naruto. Ia terus menunduk meski suaminya telah menyelesaikan sarapannya. "Apa kau menyesal menikah denganku?" Ino menengadah menatap Naruto, ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut suaminya. Naruto memandang Ino, meminta jawaban namun Ino terlalu bingung untuk menjawab. Naruto tertawa, diusapnya kepala Ino, "Jangan seperti orang bingung Ino-_chan_, simpan saja pertanyaan itu dan kalau kau sudah menemukan jawabannya, utarakanlah."

Ino mengantar suaminya sampai ke depan pintu rumah, warga yang melihatnya langsung menggoda mereka. "Duh mesranya pengantin baru." Naruto bersikap sama seperti saat pesta pernikahan begitu juga Ino yang menunduk malu.

"Terima kasih ya sayang atas bekalnya, aku menunggu jawabanmu loh." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya, memamerkan kemesraan. Sikap Naruto mengundang tanya di hati Ino, apakah tujuan suaminya menikahinya hanya demi status, namun kenapa harus ia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-_sama_, kenapa kau masuk kerja? Bukankah kau masih dalam suasana pengantin baru…."

"Keh, tak usah terlalu formal Kakashi-_sensei_, itu seperti bukan dirimu saja."

Kakashi tertawa di balik maskernya, ia membawakan bertumpuk-tumpuk pengajuan misi ke meja Naruto. "Bagaimana semalam, apa kau mempraktikan rahasia icha-icha paradise?" Naruto hanya memandang Kakashi dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Hahaha kurasa kau belum mempraktikannya, kau pasti masih canggung dengan pernikahanmu?" Naruto berjalan ke arah jendela, ditatapnya pemandangan yang terlihat dari gedung Hokage juga pahatan para Hokage terdahulu dan Tsunade termasuk di dalamnya.

"_Sensei_, apa kau tahu alasan nenek tua itu mengundurkan diri dari bangku Hokage begitu cepat? Rasanya aku belum pantas berada di sini, Sasuke juga belum berhasil kubawa pulang."

Kakashi melirik ke arah Naruto, dihampirinya muridnya yang telah berstatus lebih tinggi darinya. "Naruto yang kukenal bukanlah orang tanpa gairah hidup seperti ini, katanya pengantin baru tapi kok lesu."

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa tidak pantas berada di posisi ini. Aku bahkan belum menepati janjiku pada Sakura." Kakashi terkejut dengan ekspresi Naruto, ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan seserius ini. Naruto yang berada di hadapannya ini, bukanlah sosok yang ia kenal, ekspresi serius serta aura kegagalan menaunginya.

"Naruto, Tsunade-_sama_ pasti punya alasan kenapa dia mengundurkan diri dan memilih menyepi di Lembah Aka. Kau pantas duduk di posisi ini, bukankah kau telah berjasa saat invansi Pein? Janji itu lagi, kurasa Sakura pun sadar itu adalah hal yang mustahil, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Kakashi menepuk bahu Naruto, meyakinkannya.

"Terima kasih, kau _sensei_ yang hebat juga ya, kukira kau hanya si tukang telat."

Kakashi tersenyum membuat sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup terpejam. "_Nani_, aku hanya tersesat bukan tukang telat Hokage-_sama._ Kau baru mengakuinya saja, sejak dulu aku memang sudah hebat. Oh ya bolehkan aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Naruto telah duduk di bangku kebesarannya, memeriksa surat-surat permohonan misi. "Silakan Kakashi-_san_ tanyakan saja. Hahaha rasanya aneh bersikap seformal ini _sensei_."

"Kenapa kau memilih Ino? Kurasa Hinata atau Sakura lebih pantas mendampingimu. Maksudku, kau tahukan bagaimana nona Hyuuga itu menyukaimu dan Sakura, dia gadis yang begitu kau sukai, selain itu Sakura sepertinya memiliki rasa lebih terhadapmu."

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan _sensei_nya. "Apa kau begitu penasaran _sensei_?" Kakashi mendengus, semakin hari Naruto semakin pandai mengusilinya. Meski begitu ia senang, karena muridnya telah beranjak dewasa, —putra dari sensei yang begitu dihormatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Uzumaki-_sama_ sedang apa ?" Ino yang tengah menyapu halaman, menghentikan pekerjaannya, ketika melihat Tenten dan Sakura berada di depannya. Disambutnya kawan-kawannya yang tengah berkunjung.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu Tenten, aku kan jadi malu." Tenten hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Ino, dia tidak menyangka sikap Ino banyak berubah setelah menikah.

"Emm ayo masuk kawan-kawan…"

"Naruto mana Ino?" Ino heran dengan sikap Sakura yang tidak seperti biasanya, bahkan sahabatnya itu tidak berbasa-basi sedikitpun terhadapnya.

"Ia tengah bekerja Sakura-_chan_, ada apa ya?" Entah hanya perasaan saja atau memang kenyataan, Sakura memandang Ino dengan tatapan begitu sinis. Tenten melihat jam dan sepertinya ia teringat sesuatu, "Umm teman-teman aku duluan ya, aku baru ingat kalau hari ini ada janji dengan kelompok yang kubimbing. Lain kali kita ngobrol lagi ya, terutama kau Ino, aku penasaran dengan kehidupan pernikahanmu, _jaa_." Tenten pamit, meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang masih bertatapan.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Oh begitu, bagaimana pernikahanmu dengan Naruto? Sebenarnya apa sih tujuanmu menikah dengannya, bukankah kau tidak menyukai pria berisik dan tidak keren seperti Naruto? Atau karena Naruto telah menjadi seorang Hokage, makanya kau bersedia menikah dengannya…." Ino terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura —yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai pernyataan— namun ia juga tidak bisa menjawab atau membantahnya, karena ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia mau menikah dengan Naruto.

**TBC**

Hai semuanya salam kenal…. Ini fic NaruIno pertamaku, maaf ya kalau jelek, ide pasaran dan gaje. Sejujurnya fic ini adalah pembangkit moodku dalam membuat fanfic untuk itu aku sangat mengharapkan partisipasi teman-teman dalam mengkritik, memberi saran dan semangat, agar fic ini bisa terus berlanjut dan berkembang. Itu juga kalau teman-teman masih berminat membaca kelanjutan fic ini.

Oh ya untuk panjang kata, aku memang sengaja 1000k+ ditiap chapter supaya updatenya gak terlalu lama dan gak ngebosenin kalau kebanyakan, hanya saja tidak menutup kemungkinan di chapter selanjutnya jumlah katanya bisa lebih. Mengenai penggambaran karakter, seperti yang aku katakan dalam warning, Out Of Character. Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali menggambarkan sisi Naruto yang dewasa dan misterius dan di sini aku gak pernah bermaksud untuk Bashing Chara, semuanya ada sebabnya. ^^

Sekali lagi aku butuh dukungannya teman-teman, **REVIEW** ya…. Makasih. ^^

**Jakarta, 5 Oktober 2012**

**10.37 PM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, Absurd, typo, etc.**

**A/n : Timeline beberapa bulan pasca invansi Pein dan untuk usia Chara disesuaikan (Author yang menentukan, bukan berpatok pada animanga)**

Ino tidak tersinggung dengan perkataan Sakura yang begitu menyudutkannya, justru dirinya makin bertanya-tanya mengenai landasan yang membuat dirinya menyetujui lamaran Naruto. Alhasil karena terus-menerus memikirkan hal tersebut, Ino jadi kehilangan semangatnya. Sejak kepergian Sakura, ia hanya menyenderkan kepalanya ke meja makan. Perutnya yang berbunyi pun diacuhkannya.

Ino masih tetap berada dalam posisi menyenderkan kepalanya. Perbedaannya hanyalah kini waktu telah berganti menjadi sore dan Ino yang berada di alam mimpi. Dara cantik ini begitu lelap dalam tidurnya hingga tidak menyadari pintu rumah yang terbuka, pertanda ada eksistensi lain memasuki teritorialnya.

Sebenarnya tugasnya sebagai Hokage sangat banyak hari ini, hanya saja Kakashi —selaku orang kepercayaannya— menganjurkan dirinya untuk pulang lebih awal. Naruto sudah berusaha meyakinkan Kakashi, tetapi akhirnya dia mengalah —karena malas berdebat— dan di sinilah ia berada sekarang, rumahnya. Naruto hendak mengetuk pintu, namun pintu yang tidak terkunci membuatnya memilih langsung masuk ke rumahnya.

Naruto mendapati gadis bersurai senada dengannya tengah tertidur, dia pun menghampirinya. Melihat Ino yang begitu pulas saat tertidur, Naruto memilih untuk mengamatinya saja, dirinya takut mengganggu istrinya. Naruto tidak menyangka kalau mengamati orang tidur itu sangat menarik. Naruto menduduki bangku di seberang Ino, menyenderkan kepalanya ke meja dan mengamati istrinya. Menyaksikan Ino yang terkadang menggoyangkan kepalanya menjadi objek netra Naruto, ia memandangi istrinya dengan begitu intens. Ada kenyamanan tersendiri saat ia melakukannya, tetapi Naruto tidak mengerti hal apa yang menyebabkan dirinya senyaman ini.

Ino melenguh pelan, matanya membuka dengan perlahan, Ino berusaha mengadaptasikan penglihatannya. Ketika Ino mengarahkan pandangannya ke seberang, ia mendapati Naruto memandangnya begitu dalam, tanpa Ino sadari pipinya merona. Naruto mengarahkan tangannya, membelai pipi Ino. Ino semakin merona dengan detak jantung tidak terkendali akibat perlakuan suaminya.

"Lain kali tidurlah di kamar, kau tahukan dirimu cukup berat, jadi aku tidak mungkin menggendongmu." Mendengar perkataan Naruto, rona merah di wajah Ino hilang, digantikan aura gelap di sekelilingnya. Ino paling tidak suka ada yang menyinggung berat badannya, dirinya selalu bersusah payah dengan berbagai program diet untuk mengontrol berat badan idealnya.

Pandangan tajam di arahkan ke suaminya, disingkirkannya tangan Naruto dari wajahnya. "Aku juga tidak butuh digendong olehmu, _baka_!" Ino menghentakan kakinya dan menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto hanya memandang bingung Ino, yang telah menghilang dari hadapannya —masuk ke kamar.

Perut Naruto berbunyi, ia langsung mencari makanan untuk menghilangkan suara perutnya, tetapi tidak ada makanan. Tanpa rasa bersalah Naruto menggedor pintu kamar, memanggil-manggil Ino untuk membuatkan makanan. "Buat sa…saja se…sendiri, a…ak…aku juga ti…dak ma..u makan! Kau menyebalkan Naruto." Ino berteriak dengan susah payah akibat suara tangisnya, membuat suaranya tidak jelas.

"Kau juga menyebalkan, aku kan lapar." Naruto merengek, tetapi Ino tidak kunjung menampakan dirinya. Naruto menghela nafas kemudian pergi ke luar rumah, membiarkan Ino sendirian di rumah.

Ino memeluk lututnya, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu, sesekali terlihat tubuhnya bergetar karena menangis. Ino tetap berada pada posisi itu, mengacuhkan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. Malam memang tidak lama ketika musim panas, namun udara malam di kala musim panas, tidak bisa diacuhkan dinginnya. Ino tahu malam telah datang, tetapi kekesalan membuatnya tidak peduli, termasuk dengan rasa lapar yang melanda.

Dirinya kangen suasana rumahnya, namun ia enggan untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya, karena ibunya pasti cerewet menanyakan perihal kehidupannya sebagai istri Hokage dan Ino paling tidak suka membiacarakan hal itu. Ino benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Naruto, sebentar-bentar baik hingga membuatnya malu namun di detik berikutnya menjatuhkannya hingga ke dasar jurang. Ino menghela nafas, dia bingung untuk menghadapi semua ini. Ino teringat kata-kata Naruto, "Apakah benar aku menyesal dengan pernikahan ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Ino membuka pintu kamarnya, dia hanya ingin mandi karena badannya lengket dan terutama wajahnya. Ino kaget saat mendapati Naruto tertidur di samping pintu kamar dengan tangan yang memegang cup ramen. Ino masih kesal dengan suaminya, dia melewati Naruto begitu saja, tetapi tangan Naruto memegang pergelangan kaki kanan Ino. "Engg, kau sudah keluar Ino-_chan_…." Suaranya terdengar seperti gumaman, Ino menolehkan kepalanya merasa bingung, sebenarnya suaminya itu tertidur atau sudah bangun.

Ino terus mengarahkan pandangan ke suaminya —penasaran—, Naruto menegakan kepalanya, dua mata indah saling bertemu. Mereka begitu asyik hanya untuk saling memandang, membiarkan waktu berlalu begitu saja. Saat jarak mereka semakin hilang, tiba-tiba saja cup ramen di sebelah Naruto tumpah karena tersenggol tangan sang istri dan tumpahannya mengenai celana Naruto. Rasa panas membuat Naruto mengaduh dan akibat gerakannya yang tak terkontrol, kepalanya berbenturan dengan Ino, menghancurkan momen istimewa mereka. Ino bersusah payah menyembunyikan warna mukanya yang memerah dengan menutupinya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Yah ramennya tumpah… tetapi setidaknya mienya masih utuh meski kuahnya tinggal sedikit, tidak masalahkan Ino-_chan_? Ayo cepat dimakan kau pasti lapar." Naruto menyodorkan ramennya ke arah Ino, gadis itu masih sibuk menormalkan detak jantungnya. "Kau tidak suka ya karena kuahnya tumpah, baiklah tunggu sebentar, biar aku belikan."

Ino memegang tangan Naruto, "Tidak usah Naruto, aku akan memakannya, _arigatou_…." Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah Ino, diambilnya cup ramen itu dan disuapinya Ino. Ino memilih memakan sendiri, menolak untuk disuapi.

"Yasudah kalo tidak mau disuapi, habiskanlah. Oh iya jangan belopotan ya, aku mau tidur, ngantuk sekali hari ini." Meski kesal karena Naruto kembali mengejeknya, tetapi Ino begitu senang, ternyata Naruto adalah orang yang baik dan mungkin dirinya tidak menyesal menikah dengan pria Uzumaki ini. Walaupun dirinya juga tidak tahu alasannya menerima Naruto dan kenapa Naruto memilihnya, biarlah semua pertanyaan ini terjawab oleh waktu.

**Sugar Princess71**

Ino menyambut pagi ini dengan ceria, dia menyiapkan onigiri di meja makan, meski bentuk onigirinya tidak sempurna. Kali ini memang berbeda dengan kemarin, Ino tidak beruntung dalam memasak di pagi ini. Ino harus belajar lebih giat mengenai hal masak-memasak dengan ibunya, karena memasak adalah hal yang tidak begitu dia senangi.

"Wah melihat makanan membuatku lapar." Naruto hendak mencomot onigiri tersebut, tetapi dengan tangkas Ino mengambil piring yang berisi onigiri.

"Jangan jorok Naruto, kau masih bau iler! Mandilah dulu atau setidaknya cuci muka dan tanganmu!" Ino meneriaki Naruto dengan salah satu tangan memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, "Cih, sekarang kau terlihat seperti Sakura." Ino terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dirinya merasa tidak nyaman saat Naruto menyebutkan nama Sakura, apalagi menyamakan dirinya dengan Sakura.

"Hei Ino, ngapain bengong aja daritadi, aku sudah mandi nih." Naruto memamerkan tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada dengan tetesan-tetesan air. Ino akui Naruto mempunyai tubuh yang begitu SEKSI. Ups rona merah pun bermunculan di wajah Ino.

"Kau kenapa sih, belakangan wajahmu sering memerah seperti Hinata, bedanya Hinata suka tergagap kalo kau tidak." Ino yang tertangkap basah langsung mendorong dada Naruto kemudian berlari ke kamar.

Naruo dapat mendengar Ino meneriakinya "_baka_" kemudian pintu kamar tertutup, "Hemm sekarang dia persis seperti Sakura." Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Suara perut membuat Naruto teringat sesuatu, ia celingukan mencari sepiring onigiri. Naruto langsung berlari ke kamar dan menggedor-gedor pintunya, memohon-mohon agar Ino membuka pintunya. Ino terus menolak dan memancing-mancing Naruto dengan mengatakan kelezatan-kelezatan onigiri berbentuk aneh tersebut. Tingkah laku mereka sangat kekanak-kanakan, seperti anak kecil yang tengah berebut permen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei Hinata, kau mau ke mana?"

Hinata terkejut dengan panggilan Naruto, dia mempercepat langkahnya tetapi Naruto keburu menahannya. "Hinata-_chan_ mau ke mana, kok terburu-buru sekali?" Dirimulah yang membuat Hinata terburu-buru Hokage-_sama_.

"Emm…e..etto a..aku…." Hinata tidak sanggup memberikan jawaban kepada Naruto, hatinya masih sakit hati jika mengingat pria di hadapannya telah menikah. Perasaan yang ia utarakan di waktu lalu, tidak terjawab dengan lisan, tetapi dengan sebuah fakta; Uzumaki Naruto yang menikahi Ino Yamanaka. Hatinya begitu remuk kala itu bahkan hingga saat ini. Hinata semakin menundukan kepalanya, bagaimanapun kejamnya kenyataan, dirinya tidak bisa membenci Naruto dan di lain sisi Naruto adalah Hokage yang harus ia hormati. Oleh karena itu Hinata tetap bertahan pada posisinya, tidak berusaha untuk kabur meski pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk melarikan diri.

"Matamu kenapa Hinata-_chan_, apa kau kelelahan?" Naruto tidak sengaja melihat mata Hinata yang sembab. Hinata hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Naruto menghela nafas.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat Hinata-_chan_, aku tidak akan memberikan misi untukmu sementara waktu. Oh ya kau ikut kami saja." Tanpa mendengarkan persetujuan Hinata, Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata mengikutinya. Hinata berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Naruto…." Ino terkejut melihat suaminya bersama Hinata, apalagi tangan mereka saling bergandengan.

"Ino-_chan_ kenapa kau lama sekali mengambil makanannya, oh iya Hinata akan ikut ke laut bersama kita." Ino melotot mendengarnya, ia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi hatinya gelisah.

Hinata berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto, "Emm et..etto Ino-_san_, a..aku hendak pu..pulang kok…." Naruto kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata yang sempat dilepaskannya.

"Kau bicara apa sih Hinata-_chan_, kau itu butuh refreshing. Ikut kami saja, ya kan Ino?" Ino hanya mengangguk lemah, Hinata merasa bersalah. Kedua gadis tersebut larut akan pikiran masing-masing, tidak peduli tangan Naruto yang menggandeng —menarik— masing-masing tangan keduanya.

**TBC**

Sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan; **Tanjoubi Omedetou Naruto-kun**…. Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat kisah tentang ulangtahun Naruto di chapter ini, tetapi mengingat setting fanficnya musim panas sementara ultah Naruto musim gugur, jadi aku hanya bisa ngucapin aja, hehehe. Chapter ini juga **kudedikasikan** buat **Neechan**-ku yang baik hati, selalu mendukungku dan membantuku; **Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**. Semoga neechan suka, maaf aku hanya bisa memberikan hadiah kecil ini…. 3

Teman-teman bagaimana chapter ini? Masih mengecewakan ya, endingnya juga maksa ya? Maaf ya teman-teman…. Mohon kritikan, masukan dan semangatnya ya, tuangkan saja dalam **REVIEW**! Oh ya fanfic ini alurnya memang kubuat lambat-lambat dan perlahan-lahan, juga lebih mengedepankan interaksi NaruIno, jadi sekali lagi maaf kalau membosankan…. ^^

Ett jangan ke mana-mana dulu, aku mau balas review yang gak login dulu…. ;)

**Briesies**. Emm kalo masalah Sakura jadi sinis gitu, perlahan tapi pasti kamu akan tahu kok alasannya. SasuHina? Aku gak tau deh, soalnya kemunculan Sasuke pun aku belum memikirkannya. Ini terkilat yang aku bisa, hehehe. Makasih yauntuk reviewnya, review lagi ya? ;)

**High way**. Ini udah lanjut, makasih ya untuk reviewnya. Bersediakah review lagi? ;)

**Elba Elizabeth**. Ah benarkah? Kau terlalu memuji, ini sudah kulanjutkan. ^^ Maaf ya chapter ini masih pendek dan makasih ya untuk reviewnya. Apakah ini termasuk update kilat, semoga iya. ;) Review again, please…

**Secret fan**. Ini tercepat yang kubisa, semoga kamu makin penasaran dengan cerita ini. #plak. Maaf ya, belum bisa panjang. Terima kasih sudah review. ^^ Review lagi ya, oke? Hehehe.

**Guest**. Ah kamu terlalu memuji, syukurlah kalo idenya tidak pasaran. Chapter ini udah lanjut nih, semoga termasuk kilat, hehehe. ^^ SasuHina? Aku gak tau deh, soalnya kemunculan Sasuke pun aku belum memikirkannya. Review lagi ya? ;)

**Aw aw aw**. Aduh aku jadi "aw" nih baca reviewnya, hehehe. Makasih udah suka, makasih juga udah review. Semoga ini termasuk faster, review lagi ya. ^^

**Review kalian adalah semangatku!**

**Jakarta, 10 Oktober**

**10.45 PM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, Absurd, typo, etc.**

**A/n : Timeline beberapa bulan pasca invansi Pein dan untuk usia Chara disesuaikan (Author yang menentukan, bukan berpatok pada animanga)**

Ino jenuh dengan kedua orang yang berada di depannya, dirinya merasa seperti orang yang tidak diharapkan kehadirannya. Selama perjalanan ke pantai, Naruto hanya mengajak ngobrol Hyuuga Hinata dan terkadang mencandai gadis manis tersebut. Ino tidak cemburu, dia hanya kesal, dirinya adalah istri sah Naruto, tetapi kenapa Naruto lebih peduli terhadap Hinata! Kalau memang Naruto begitu peduli terhadap Hinata, kenapa dia tidak menikahinya saja dan malah menikahi Ino? Kepala Ino jadi pusing sendiri memikirkan masalah pernikahannya, lagipula ini juga salahnya yang mau saja menerima orang seperti Naruto menjadi suaminya.

"Ino-_chan_, kenapa wajahmu menyeramkan seperti itu?" Ino tambah bête mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba memandang ke arahnya.

Ino memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan mendahului Naruto. Entah memang bodoh atau sengaja, Naruto tidak memedulikan tingkah istrinya yang jelas-jelas marah kepadanya dan malah kembali berbincang dengan Hinata. Hinata menyadari Ino sedang marah, dirinya menjadi tidak enak, tetapi kali ini saja dia ingin bersikap egois. Salahkah dirinya, kalau ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan orang yang telah lama dia sayangi?

"Ah aku capek, aku mau pulang saja. Kalian berdua saja yang ke pantai." Keputusan ini memang berat bagi Ino, hanya saja ini adalah keputusan terbaik. Ino tidak mau egois, dia tidak mencintai Naruto sementara Hinata begitu mencintainya, jadi dia ingin memberikan sedikit kebahagian kepada sahabatnya. Ino menyadari hal itu, melihat kegelisahan dan kebahagian yang tersirat dari gerak tubuh Hinata. Ino tidak menyalahkan Hinata atas sikapnya itu, Hinata tidak salah, dirinyalah yang salah telah menghianati sahabatnya.

Rasanya Ino ingin tertawa jika mengingat masa lalu, dirinya selalu menertawai sikap konyol Hinata dan berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu, kalau kelak Naruto pasti menyambut perasaannya. Rookie Sembilan memang menjadi sangat akrab setelah kepergian Sasuke, karena tidak ingin ada lagi orang yang kesepian dan salah jalan seperti Sasuke. Keakraban itu juga mengakibatkan hubungannya dengan Heiress Hyuuga menjadi dekat, meski Hinata masih canggung terhadapnya. Memang hal itu berhasil, Hinata mempunyai kepercayaan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Naruto, terbukti dengan pernyataannya ketika invansi Pein.

Ino merasa konyol mengingat itu, dia yang meyakinkan Hinata, tetapi dia juga yang menghianati. Bukankah dirinya begitu jahat? Jadi, dia tidak ingin menjadi penghalang sahabatnya. Kalau perlu ia akan merelakan Naruto menikahi Hinata dan menceraikannya, tetapi Ino masih ragu dengan pemikirannya yang satu ini. Apakah dirinya yakin?

Ino kaget menyadari sebuah tangan berukuran besar memegang dahinya, "Tidak panas." Saat objek dihadapannya hendak mendekatkan wajahnya dengannya, Ino langsung mendorongnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna ketika menyadari orang itu adalah Naruto. "Kau kenapa melamun, apa kau sakit?"

Ino menggelengkan wajahnya, "_Urusai_, bukan urusanmu! Aku pulang saja." Ino tidak mengerti kenapa dia menjadi salah tingkah dan emosian seperti ini. Ino memilih melangkah cepat ke arah rumahnya tetapi Naruto menahannya.

"Kalau kau sakit, lebih baik kita ke dokter…." Ino menepis pegangan tangan Naruto, Naruto sedikit terkejut, tetapi detik berikutnya dia hanya memamerkan senyuman lima jarinya dan tangan yang menggaruk kepalanya —meski tidak gatal. "Yasudah kalau tidak mau, Hinata ayo kita ke pantai." Naruto langsung menghampiri Hinata dan menarik tangan Hinata tanpa permisi.

Hinata berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya, dia tidak sanggup bertahan di keadaan seperti ini. Hinata kecewa bahkan dirinya serasa mati, ketika mengetahui Naruto menikah dengan Ino. Di lain sisi dirinya begitu bahagia saat ini, ketika Naruto begitu perhatian terhadapnya, namun dia tahu keadaan telah berubah. Naruto yang perhatian terhadapnya adalah suami orang lain dan dia begitu jahat, memanfaatkan perhatian Naruto dan membuat istrinya tidak nyaman. "Naruto-_kun_, a… aku ba… baik saja. Emmm etto, a… aku harus membantu _tou_-_san_, a… aku pamit…."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata begitu erat, Naruto juga bingung kenapa dia melakukan ini, semuanya terjadi di luar kendali otaknya. "Kau harus refreshing Hinata, lihat saja wajahmu yang begitu pucat…." Naruto merangkum wajah Hinata, Hinata merasa mati rasa, wajahnya pun memerah dengan sempurna.

Ino melihat semua yang terjadi, di sisi hatinya terasa sakit, dia tidak sanggup melihat semuanya. Ino berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan pantai, kotak bekal yang digenggamnya pun terjatuh, tetapi Ino tidak memedulikannya dan terus berlari. Hinata terkejut dengan suara kotak bekal yang terjatuh, dia berusaha melepaskan rangkuman tangan Naruto di wajahnya. Rasa bersalah menghantuinya, Hinata berusaha mengejar Ino meski kakinya begitu lemah untuk berjalan karena keterkejutan-keterkejutan yang dialami.

Lagi dan lagi Naruto menahan tangan Hinata, "Biarkan saja." Hinata terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, dia berusaha memastikan pendengarannya. Naruto tersenyum menyadari kebingungan Hinata, dia menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju pantai. "Pantai kan sudah dekat, masa mau dilewatkan, hehehehe."

"Tapi…." Hinata ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Biarlah, biarlah dia menjadi orang jahat. Hinata hanya ingin merasakan kebahagiaan dengan orang yang dicinta. "Maafkan aku _Kami_-_sama_, maafkan aku Ino-_san_…." Pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino terus berlari tanpa tahu tujuannya, yang ia tahu hatinya begitu sakit bahkan ingin menangis, tetapi ia tidak tahu karena apa. Naruto, Hinata? Apakah dirinya cemburu? Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, saat pikirannya sampai pada konklusi itu. Ino menyakini bahwa rasa sakit yang menderanya adalah rasa bersalah karena telah menghianati Hinata.

Ino tidak menyadari di depannya ada orang yang tengah berjalan, pandangan mata yang kabur karena airmata membuat semuanya menjadi tidak jelas. Tabrakan pun tidak dapat dihindarkan, Ino mengaduh kala bokongnya berciuman dengan tanah. Ino tahu hal ini terjadi karena kesalahannya, dia pun bangkit dan menghampiri orang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Shikamaru?" Ino terkejut ketika mengetahui, orang yang baru saja ditabraknya adalah sahabat sekaligus teman setimnya.

"Keh, ternyata kau jadi pikun pascamenikah ya? Apa Hokage _mendokusai _itu yang menularkannya kepadamu?" Ino terkikik mendengar nada bicara Shikamaru yang tidak pernah berubah, "Hokage _mendokusai_", julukan yang aneh.

"Kau sendiri masih seperti kakek-kakek tukang mengeluh." Ino memeletkan lidahnya, kesedihan yang melandanya sirna begitu saja. Sayangnya Shikamaru terlalu jenius, dia menyadari Ino sempat menangis sebelumnya. Shikamaru memang terkesan cuek, tetapi dia adalah orang yang sangat peduli, terutama kepada teman setimnya, terlebih pascameninggalnya Asuma Sarutobi.

"Kau masih bisa menangis rupanya." Ino tidak suka dengan sindiran Shikamaru, dia memukuli bahu shikamaru begitu kencang, membuat Shikamaru mengaduh dan terus menyuarakan "_mendokusai_".

"Jangan ngejek deh kakek, gak lucu tahu." Ino menggembungkan pipinya, hal yang paling jarang dia lakukan bahkan nyaris tidak pernah. Gadis berusia dua puluh tahun ini memandang pemandangan di pasar Konoha dengan saksama. Pasar Konoha memang selalu ramai, walau hari telah siang tetapi suasana masih tetap ramai dan sarat nuansa kekeluargaan.

"Ayo pindah, gak enak menghalangi jalan. Apalagi dengan badanmu…." Perempatan tipis muncul di dahi Ino, dia memelototi Shikamaru dan memukul bahunya.

"Cih, aku ini langsing tau!" Ino kembali mengarahkan pukulannya, namun pukulannya melemah dan airmatanya kembali mengalir.

"Ada apa?" Ino hanya menggeleng, isakan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya, Shikamaru dengan sigap langsung memeluk tubuh Ino. Membenamkan kepala Ino di dadanya dan mengelus-elus punggung Ino. Menyadari kini dirinya dan Ino tengah menjadi santapan publik, dia pun berinisiatif untuk minggir dari keramaian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-_chan_ kenapa bengong saja, ayo dimakan. Hemm makanan buatan Hinata-_chan_ memang paling enak ya." Naruto memakan dengan lahap, bekal buatan Hinata. Hinata hanya diam dan memandang laut, hatinya masih bimbang atas sikap yang diambilnya.

"Ada apa, apa kau sakit?" Hinata merasa hari ini detak jantungnya terus-menerus diuji. Lagi-lagi Naruto berada begitu dekat dengannya, ditambah lagi tangan hangatnya yang memegang dahinya. Déjà vu, hal ini seperti kejadian tadi, bedanya Naruto tengah bertanya kepadanya bukan dengan Ino. Oh _Kami_….

"Badanmu memang agak hangat, apa kita pulang saja? Biar aku yang mengantarmu." Hinata menggeleng, tidak, dia tidak ingin kebersamaannya dengan Naruto cepat berlalu. Dirinya telah memutuskan untuk menjadi orang yang paling egois hari ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, emmm ha… hanya saja si… siang ini cukup pa… nas ya…." Hinata gugup, takut Naruto menyadari maksud tersembunyi dari kata-katanya. Ia menghela nafas lega, ketika Naruto mengusap kepalanya.

"Makan _kakigouri_ ya, paling enak rasa lemon. Kalau Hinata-_chan_ sukanya rasa apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru memandang lembut Ino, setelah Ino menceritakan keluh kesahnya. "Jadi, kau menyukai Naruto?" Ino menggeleng lemah, matanya menerawang melihat pemandangan taman yang sepi.

"Tidak, emmm maksudku tidak tahu." Ino dan Shikamaru memilih untuk diam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan pada posisi itu —duduk berdampingan di bawah pohon— hingga terjemput mimpi. Sepintas orang yang melihat mereka berdua pasti berpikir mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, apalagi dengan kedua tangan yang saling terkait. Posisi tidur yang demikian membuat kepala Ino menyender di bahu Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hem jadi Hyuuga ini akan menjadi istrimu selanjutnya ya?"

Naruto dan Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Sai, mereka yang semula saling berkejar-kejaran, terhenti. Lebih tepatnya Hinata yang menghentikannya, kekhawatiran terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Hinata takut Sai salah sangka dan mengira yang macam-macam, tentu dirinya tidak ingin kalau perkataan tidak disaring Sai membuatnya dalam masalah, lebih-lebih kalau sampai terdengar ayahnya dan para tetua.

"Etto Sa… Sai-_sama_, ini ti… tidak seperti i… itu…." Hinata tidak kuasa melanjutkan perkataannya, rasa bersalah menghinggapinya. Sejak awal dirinya memang salah, meski demikian, dia tetap bahagia. Bahagia bisa melewati siang yang begitu indah ini, berdua saja dengan Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka nona terhormat sepertimu ternyata jalang juga ya…." Airmata Hinata mengalir, dia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, apalagi Sai mengatainya dengan begitu kejam. Sungguh, detik ini juga, Hinata ingin menghilang dari dunia namun dia tak sanggup. Naruto tidak menyangka Sai mengatai Hinata dengan begitu kejam, Naruto berusaha menenangkan Hinata dengan memeluknya.

"Sai, jangan sembarangan kalau bicara." Tuding Naruto, Sai hanya tersenyum melihat kilatan amarah dari mata Naruto.

"Aku salah ya? Aku hanya sedang membaca buku, di buku ini dikatakan kalo seorang wanita berduaan dengan orang yang sudah beristri dinamakan jalang. Jadi buku ini salah?" Hinata masih terisak, meski dari sebuah buku namun yang dikatakan Sai benar. Tidak sepatutnya dirinya bersama dengan suami orang lain, sampai dipeluk seperti ini pula.

"Na… Naruto-_kun_, le… lepaskan," Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata, memastikan dia tidak salah dengar. Maklum saja suara Hinata begitu lirih, terlebih tidak jelas karena menangis. "Le… lepaskan, a… aku mau pu… lang." Hinata meneruskan perkataannya dengan susah payah, sambil menahan tangisnya yang nyaris pecah. Hinata menghela napas lega, ketika Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau ingin pulang? Biar kuantar, Naruto-_sama_ susul saja istrimu, dia tengah bersama Shikamaru-_san_." Mendengar perkataan Sai, kedua insan itu menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka nyaris saja melupakan keberadaan Sai.

Hinata sebenarnya tidak ingin diantar pulang Sai, dia lebih baik pulang sendiri daripada diantar pria bermulut pedas ini, atau lebih tepatnya karena dirinya tidak begitu mengenal pria ini. Namun karena sebab dan lain hal, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan Sai, dia tidak ingin rasa bersalah terus menghantuinya. "Hai, Na… Naruto-_kun_, aku…."

"Apa kau bilang, Ino bersama Shikamaru, sedang apa mereka?" Hinata terkejut melihat tatapan Naruto, dia tidak menyangka Naruto bisa seserius ini. Hinata tidak yakin Naruto juga akan bersikap seperti itu, jika dirinya adalah orang yang dimaksud Sai dan bukan Ino. Detik itu juga Hinata kembali patah hati!

Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu penjelasan dari Sai, Naruto juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini. Dirinya merasa tidak nyaman, ketika mendengar Ino tengah bersama Shikamaru….

Hinata menatap kepergian Naruto dengan penuh luka, hatinya begitu sakit. Rasanya semua kesenangan yang tercipta hanya fatamorgana belaka. "Sakura-_san_… dan kini Ino-_san_… kenapa aku tak pernah menjadi seperti mereka di hatimu… Naruto-_kun_…." Meski Hinata mengucapkannya begitu pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh Sai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ino-_chan_, Ino-_chan_ di mana kau?!" Naruto terus berlari mencari istrinya, terkadang dirinya menabrak warga akibat kecerobohannya, untungnya kini dia merupakan seorang Hokage, jadi tidak ada umpatan apapun atas kecerobohannya. Naruto merasa dunianya yang sekarang begitu berbeda, dahulu dirinya selalu menjadi sasaran kemarahan warga, tetapi kini dirinya menjadi orang yang begitu disegani.

Oh ya, Naruto juga tidak lupa dengan statusnya yang tidak single lagi, sesekali ada warga yang menyinggung tentang pernikahannya dan dirinya hanya menjawab dengan cengiran khasnya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang pernikahan, di mana keberadaan Ino sekarang?! Naruto menyesal tidak menanyakannya kepada Sai, akibatnya dia masih harus mencari istrinya, padahal hari tengah menjelang malam. Bayangan-bayangan Ino dan Shikamaru bermesraan mengganggu pikirannya dan itu membuat Naruto semakin kesal. Pria muda yang merupakan Hokage Konoha ini bingung, kenapa dia begitu kesal mendengar Ino berduaan dengan Shikamaru. Apa haknya untuk marah? Ya, dirinya memang suami Yamanaka Ino —ralat— Uzumaki Ino namun bukankah itu hanya status?

Naruto tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sampai-sampai bayangan Shikamaru dan Ino terlihat di dalam pandangannya. "Aku bahkan melihat kau berdua dengannya," racaunya.

"Yo Hokage _mendokusai_, apa kabar?" Sapa Shikamaru dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala sementara Ino hanya melengos, dirinya masih kesal jika melihat "suaminya". Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sementara tangan satunya mencubit pipinya, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah ilusi.

"Dari mana saja kau, aku mencarimu!" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Ino, Ino meronta, tidak terima atas perlakuan Naruto terhadapnya. Naruto semakin mempererat pegangannya terhadap tangan Ino. "Hei, aku kan bertanya kepadamu, dari mana saja? Asal kau tahu aku daritadi mencarimu!"

"Cih kau pikir aku percaya, memangnya kau peduli padaku?!" Ino menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh andalannya, Naruto tidak bergeming, dia balas menatap Ino —tak kalah tajam.

"Kau istriku, tentu aku peduli!" Ino meronta, berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto yang memegangnya begitu kuat.

"Kurasa kau tidak menganggapku seorang istri, mana ada…." Ino bungkam, tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya, dirinya berusaha menahan airmata yang nyaris meluncur. Tidak, Ino tidak mau terlihat lemah!

"Memangnya apa buktinya kalo Ino adalah istrimu, Hokage-_sama_?" Shikamaru memandang sepasang suami istri itu dengan tampang bosan, walau di dalam hatinya dia begitu tertarik dengan masalah mereka berdua. Bagaimana tidak tertarik, berita mengenai mereka yang menikah di waktu lalu saja begitu menggemparkan Konoha. Bukan pernikahannya yang aneh, hanya saja tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Naruto akan menikahi Ino, bukan Hinata ataupun Sakura yang jelas-jelas memiliki riwayat kedekatan dengan Rokudaime Hokage tersebut.

"Sudahlah Shika, tidak usah ditanya, aku kan memang bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Aku mau tidur, ngantuk sekali, terima kasih ya sudah…." Perkataan Ino terputus dengan sesuatu yang basah. Oh tidak! Ternyata Naruto menciumnya, ciuman pertama bagi Ino dan pertama pascapernikahannya. Ino berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya, kaki Ino melemas akibat serangan Naruto. Sepasang insan yang telah bersatu dalam mahligai indah bernama pernikahan, terlihat begitu menikmati cumbuan mereka ditambah lagi suasana senja yang mendukung, membuat romantisme terjalin secara kondusif.

Shikamaru tersenyum puas melihatnya, tidak disangka pancingannya berbuah manis. "Berbahagialah Ino, kau pantas mendapatkannya," ujarnya.

"NARUTO!" Sakura terkejut atas apa yang dilakukannya, dirinya tidak menyangka akan senekat ini untuk berteriak. Semuanya terjadi di luar kehendaknya, dengan kata lain terjadi secara spontan. Sakura sendiri bingung kenapa dia bisa berada di sini, padahal rumahnya berada jauh dari area sekitar rumah Naruto.

Naruto terkejut mendengar teriakan Sakura, dirinya langsung melepaskan ciumannya dari Ino. Ino bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat tanpa sempat diproses. Yang jelas kini Naruto menghilang dari pandangan matanya untuk menghampiri Sakura yang berlari menjauh. Ino menghela nafas, rasa sakit kembali melanda hatinya. Sama seperti Ino, Shikamaru yang menjadi saksi pun kesulitan memahami semuanya. Si pemilik otak jenius ini memilih menghampiri Ino —yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Shika, a… aku tidak pernah be… berharap…." Ino menghela napas karena kesulitan berbicara seraya menahan tangis, "Naruto, ah bu… bukan! Maksudku pernikahan ini, ta… tapi kenapa rasanya sakit. A… aku me… merasa…." Shikamaru langsung memeluk tubuh Ino erat, seolah melarangnya untuk mengatakan apapun. Ino membalas pelukan Shikamaru, tangisnya pun lepas.

"Tidak apa, menangislah." Shikamaru membelai surai selembut sutra, berusaha menenangkan sang pemilik surai tersebut. "Kau tidak sendiri, ada aku di sini."

**TBC**

Huwaaaaa jangan marah sama daku, daku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Jadi maaf ya kalau kesannya Hinata sama Sakura jahat di sini, juga Ino yang kesannya lemah banget dan Naruto yang gak berperasaan. Ini semua hanya karakterisasi untuk pengembangan cerita kok, aku gak pernah maksud apalagi niat untuk bashing chara, kuharap teman-teman mengerti. ^^ Oh ya mungkin ada yang ngerasa Ino di sini jadi agak kalem dan rada pemalu, aku terinspirasi sama trailer Road to Ninja, hahaha. :D Emm satu lagi, kalo ada yang suka sama Ino (Ino-centric) tolong baca ficku yang judulnya, "Gakuen In Love", aku butuh banget kritik di fic itu, arigatou… ^^

Segini aja deh cuap-cuap dariku, takut pada bosan. Eitzzz tapi jangan ke mana-mana dulu, aku mau balas review unlogin dan untuk yang login cek PM ya…. ;)

Guest. Makasih untuk reviewnya. ^^ Maaf ya kalo ficnya pendek, ini udah aku coba panjangin, semoga suka. Mau review lagi? ;)

Briesies. Huwaa makasih sudah bersedia review lagi. Semoga chapter ini gak sesingkat chapter kemarin, mau review lagi? Hehehe.

Minami22. Makasih untuk reviewnya…. ^^ Ini lanjutannya, semoga ceritanya makin seru, selamat membaca ya. Review lagi? Hehehe.

**Terima kasih** untuk segala **apresiasi** kalian terhadap **fic ini**, baik untuk yang **mereview**, **memfavoritkan**,** memfollow **ataupun hanya sebagai **silent reader**,** aku cinta kalian! 3**

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, Absurd, typo, etc.**

**A/n : Timeline beberapa bulan pasca invansi Pein dan untuk usia Chara disesuaikan (Author yang menentukan, bukan berpatok pada animanga). Dan satu lagi, Italic pertanda Flashback dan kata-kata dari bahasa asing.**

**Selamat membaca, semoga terhibur. ^^**

"Hokage-_sama_, apa yang sedang anda lakukan malam-malam begini?" Naruto terkejut dengan tepukan di bahunya dari arah belakang, dia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Iruka-_sensei_!" Naruto begitu terkejut melihat gurunya sewaktu di akademi. "Sedang apa _sensei_? Ah, kau mau meneraktir ramen ya?" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Iruka menuju ke arah kedai Teuchi yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Hm jadi tujuanmu memang ke sana, tapi tumben ya Naruto si pembuat onar sebegitu lesunya. Padahal hendak menuju kedai makanan favoritnya…."

Naruto tidak terlalu mempedulikan perkataan gurunya, direntangkannya kedua tangannya, "Malam memang paling menyenangkan, bintang terhampar begitu luas. Kira-kira Sasuke sedang apa ya?" Iruka memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, dirinya menyadari muridnya tengah bersusah hati. Mata birunya redup, sinar yang selalu terpancar dari mata indah itu, hilang entah ke mana.

"Sudahlah, kurasa Sasuke sedang tidur atau kalo tidak, dia juga tengah melihat bintang sepertimu." Iruka tersenyum singkat saat mengatakannya, kemudian senyumnya semakin lebar. Matanya pun menatap Naruto dengan pandangan jahil, dirangkulnya bahu Naruto. "Malam-malam begini, kenapa kau sendirian? Kukira kau akan melaksanakan misi rahasiamu, hem aku jadi iri."

"Kau kenapa _sensei_, obatmu habis ya?" TAKKK! Iruka mendaratkan jitakan kasih sayangnya kepada Naruto, membuat si empunya mengaduh dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"_Ittai_, kau kejam _sensei_. Aku kan bicara yang sebenarnya."

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kedai, diselingi dengan berbagai candaan. Guru dan murid yang jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing, saling mengisi di kesyahduan malam. Angin malam bertiup lembut, tidak menusuk seperti malam biasanya, langitpun dihiasi jutaan bintang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino membuka kelopak matanya, menampakan mata indahnya, dirinya berusaha mengadaptasi penglihatannya dengan sinar mentari yang masuk melalui angin-angin kamarnya. Ino kemudian berdiri dan merapikan futonnya. Gadis cantik ini terkejut dengan kealpaan Naruto, meski mereka tidak tidur dalam satu futon namun futon mereka bersisian. Ino hanya melihat futon kosong tanpa bekas ditiduri. Dirinya memilih untuk merapikannya tanpa mempedulikan di manakah gerangan si pemilik futon.

Setelah membereskan kamar, Ino berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Gadis cantik ini terlihat begitu layu dengan mata sembab serta pandangan kosongnya. Kejadian di senja kemarin masih terekam jelas dalam memorinya. Ino beruntung memiliki teman sebaik Shikamaru yang menemaninya sepanjang malam —mencurahkan isi hati— hingga kemudian dirinya memutuskan untuk pulang karena mengantuk. Ino menertawakan dirinya sendiri ketika mengingat kecemasannya untuk bersikap ketika pulang karena bingung untuk mengahadapi Naruto. Namun ternyata pria tersebut tidak kelihatan meski hanya batang hidungnya.

Pagi ini terasa begitu hening di kediaman Uzumaki, keceriaan yang terlihat di luar rumah serasa terhalang sekat sehingga tidak memasuki rumah tersebut. Selepas mandi, Ino hanya sibuk memandangi pemandangan di dalam rumah yang begitu sederhana. Mata indahnya mengamati dengat teliti perabotan rumahnya, seolah-olah takut ada yang tidak terlihat olehnya. Gadis cantik ini begitu tertarik dengan satu-satunya figura yang ada di rumah ini, bahkan foto pernikahannya pun tidak ada di rumah ini karena tidak jadi dia pajang.

Ino menghampiri figura tersebut. Foto Hokage ketiga dan istrinya serta seorang bayi, itulah isi dari pigura tersebut. "Naruto, ibumu cantik sekali ya. Aura ibumu seperti Sakura, mungkin jika kau menikah dengan Sakura, kau pasti sebahagia ayahmu."

"Benarkah? Kurasa tidak juga." Ino terkejut dengan sebuah suara lainnya, setahunya hanya dirinya yang berada di rumah ini. Atau mungkin….

"Shi… Shikamaru…."

"Kau pasti berpikir aku adalah Naruto, iya kan?" Ino cemberut kemudian menggeleng, berusaha membantah tuduhan Shikamaru. Walau sebenarnya dirinya memang sedikit berharap jika yang mengatakan kata-kata tadi adalah Naruto.

"Hei bisakah kau sopan sedikit kepala nanas, masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi." Ino meletakan kedua tanganya dan memasang tampang marah serta bibir yang dikerucutkan. Shikamaru tersenyum melihatnya meski sempat menggumamkan kata merepotkan sebagai _trademark_ andalannya. Diacak-acaknya rambut Ino, membuat Ino sebal. "Sekarang kau malah mengacak-ngacak rambutku." Ino membalas perbuatan Shikamaru dengan menarik ikat rambutnya.

Merekapun saling berkejaran dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, sesekali mereka saling mengelitiki kemudian berlarian lagi. Kenangan sewaktu di akademi terulang kembali. Mungkin tidak ada yang mengira kalau Shikamaru mempunyai sisi kekanak-kanakan, mengingat kejeniusan yang dimilikinya. Namun Yamanaka Ino mengetahuinya, dirinya paling mengetahui Shikamaru dari semua hal yang orang tidak tahu bahkan dari ibunya Shikamaru sendiri.

"Aku pulang…." Tidak ada sambutan apapun dari dalam rumah namun dia tahu pasti Ino ada di dalam, apalagi suara tawa dari dalam rumah yang terdengar jelas. Mungkin istrinya tengah tertawa dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, dirinya bersyukur jika demikian. Sejujurnya Naruto sangat khawatir juga menyesal, mengingat kemarin dirinya meninggalkan Ino begitu saja.

Melihat pemandangan yang tercipta di hadapannya, Naruto merasa kesal. Ino dan Shikamaru sedang membuat onigiri namun mereka membuatnya sambil bercanda. Terlihat dari wajah keduanya yang belepotan nasi dan daging. Yang membuat Naruto bertambah kesal adalah sikap tak acuh Ino yang seolah-olah menganggap dirinya tidak ada. Padahal Naruto yakin Ino sempat melihatnya tadi.

"Shikamaru, kau gulung nasinya ya, aku haus mau mengambil minum. Kau mau tidak?"

"Ya, asalkan jangan air mentah." Ino menyeringai usil ke arah Shikamaru, dipeperkannya bumbu daging ke pipi Shikamaru. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, awas kau ya!" Ino hanya memeletkan lidah mendengar ancaman Shikamaru dan berlari menghindar dari pembalasan Shikamaru. Semuanya terlihat jelas oleh Naruto, dia ingin marah namun untuk apa, dirinya memanglah salah. Naruto memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan beristirahat, mengingat semalam dia kurang tidur.

Shikamaru sebenarnya menyadari keberadaan Naruto namun dia memilih tak acuh dan fokus pada kegiatan memasaknya. Tak lama kemudian Ino sudah berada di hadapannya dengan es jeruk.

"Musim panas, paling enak minus es." Ujarnya dengan senyum merekah, disambut anggukan Shikamaru. "Emmm…."

"Ada apa?" Ino hanya menggeleng, meski dalam hatinya menanyakan keberadaan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selepas kepergian Shikamaru, Ino memutuskan untuk tidur di kamarnya. Ino terkejut melihat Naruto yang duduk diam di sudut kamar. Naruto tidak bereaksi apapun atas kehadiran Ino. Ino dapat melihat Naruto yang menghela nafas, rasa penasaran terhadap sikap suaminya menerjangnya. Namun Ino memilih tidak mempedulikannya karena rasa tidak terima atas sikap suaminya kemarin sore. Ino memilih untuk menggelar futonnya di sudut lain dan menidurkan dirinya, menghadap ke arah berlawanan dari Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas, dia jadi sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk menikahi Ino. Terputar di kepalanya, latar belakang dari keputusannya untuk mempersunting nona Yamanaka.

"_Naruto, aku punya sebuah misi untukmu." Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tidak biasanya Tsunade —Godaime Hokage— datang secara khusus ke rumahnya untuk memberikan misi. Biasanya Hokage yang masih cantik di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi menyuruh Shizune memanggilnya._

"_Memangnya misi apa Baachan? Tumben kau ke mari." Kerutan tipis muncul di dahi Tsunade, sepertinya lain waktu dia harus mengajarkan sopan santun secara khusus kepada si pembuat onar tersebut._

"_Beruntung hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati padamu, langsung saja, apakah kau bersedia menggantikanku menjadi Hokage?" Naruto tertawa, dirinya merasa apa yang diungkapkan Tsunade tak lebih dari sebuah candaan. Tsunade menatap Naruto tajam, "Jika kau merasa ini adalah lelucon, kau salah, aku sangat serius."_

"_Apa?! Tapi kenapa aku, bukankah masih banyak yang lebih pantas, Kakashi-sensei misalnya." Tsunade tersenyum, ditepuknya bahu Naruto dengan keras. "Baachan apa-apaan sih!"_

"_Aku memilihmu, itu adalah suatu kebanggaan. Lagipula aku yakin dengan potensi yang kau miliki, bukankah kau yang paling berjasa ketika menghadapi invansi Pein dan kau juga anak dalam ramalan yang dimaksud Jiraiya. Oh ya nak, seharusnya kau merasa beruntung, secara khusus aku memilihmu, bukankah ini adalah suatu kehormatan?" Tsunade mengarahkan pandangan penuh keyakinan kepada Naruto._

_Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum begitu lebar. "Baachan sebenarnya apa alasanmu meninggalkan kedudukanmu sebagai Hokage semudah itu? Apa jangan-jangan Baachan terikat hutang lagi dan dikejar-kejar penagih hutang?" Byurrrrr~ Tsunade menyemprotkan air yang baru saja diminumnya. "Hemm berarti ucapanku benar ya?"_

"_Jangan sembarangan kau, ini kulakukan karena wangsit yang kudapatkan. Menurut wangsit aku harus bertapa di bukit Aka selama beberapa bulan, mengingat Akatsuki yang sebenarnya mulai bergerak." Menyadari keseriusan permasalahan yang diungkapkan Tsunade, Naruto mempertajam pendengarannya, tidak ada lagi pandangan main-main darinya._

"_Jadi maksudmu kau akan meninggalkan Konoha dan untuk sementara waktu menyerahkan kepemimpinan Konoha kepadaku?" Tsunade mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Naruto._

"_Kau maukan, bagaimanapun ini demi desa kita. Oh iya satu lagi, aku ada persyaratan untukmu sebelum kau resmi kuangkat untuk menggantikanku." Pembicaraan yang tercipta dari dua orang berbeda masa dan gender ini berlangsung serius, tidak ada lagi guyonan yang biasa tercipta. Padahal kedua manusia berbeda ini, tidak pernah mengenal istilah serius —dalam artian kaku— dalam hidup mereka._

"_Apa syaratnya?"_

"_Ini adalah rahasia kita berdua, jadi kau jangan katakan hal ini kepada siapapun bahkan Shizune ataupun Kakashi mengenai syarat yang akan kuajukan. Bisakah kau menepati hal ini?" Naruto hanya menangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Baiklah kupegang janjimu, syaratnya sepele Naruto kau harus sudah menikah sebelum kuangkat menjadi Hokage. Atau setidaknya tengah merencanakan pernikahan dalam waktu dekat setelah pengangkatan resmi."_

"_APA?! Kenapa harus, kau saja tidak menikah." Kerutan kembali muncul di dahi Hokage cantik ini._

"_Tentu saja berbeda, kisah cintaku rumit dan karena itu aku tidak menikah."_

"_Kau pikir kisah cintaku tidak rumit Baachan, aku mencintai Sakura namun Sakura tidak pernah menatapku dan Hinata, dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tetapi hatiku hanya untuk Sakura!" Tsunade memijat pelipisnya, memang dia sudah menduga, tidak mudah membujuk Naruto._

"_Keadaannya berbeda Naruto, harus ada hal yang membuat para tetua menerimamu tanpa banyak protes."_

"_Kalau kau tahu para tetua tidak akan semudah itu menerimaku, kenapa harus aku! Kurasa Kakashi-sensei jauh kebih pantas berada di posisi itu."_

_BRAKK! Tsunade menggebrak meja, kepalanya benar-benar pusing untuk membujuk Naruto. "Kakashi mungkin berjasa dan dari umur serta pengalaman dia jauh lebih pantas darimu, tetapi dari segi klan dia tidak kuat Naruto! Dan kalau dipaksakan tetua malah mengadakan propaganda dan memilih pemimpin yang tidak semestinya. Kau pasti tahu betapa menyebalkannya sekumpulan orang tua itu."_

_Naruto menghela napas, apa yang dikatakan Tsunade memang benar. Setidaknya kalau dari sisi klan dirinya adalah keturunan Hokage ketiga, jadi para tetua tidak bisa menentangnya. "Lantas kenapa harus menikah, kurasa…."_

"_Riwayat hidupmu bocah, kau adalah si pembuat onar dan mana mungkin mereka semudah itu menerimamu dengan riwayat hidupmu yang seperti itu. Jadi bagaimana, ini demi Konoha, kurasa kau sangat mencintai desa inikan?"_

"_Ah terserah kau Baachan, lantas aku harus menikahi siapa? Sakura, aku saja belum menepati janjinya untuk menjemput Sasuke dan akupun tidak tahu perasaan Sakura terhadapku. Kalau Hinata, jika aku menikahinya di tengah kekalutan hatiku, apa itu tidak berimbas dengan aku menyakitinya? Dia terlalu baik untukku."_

_Tsunade tersenyum, tidak biasanya Naruto mengutarakan masalah isi hatinya. "Kau mau tahu perasaan Sakura?"_

"_Kau tahu caranya?"_

"_Fufufu bersemangat sekali, tentu saja, kau mau taruhan denganku?" Tsunade tersenyum misterius melihat Naruto yang mengangguk mantap._

"_Menikahlah dengan gadis selain Sakura dan Hinata."_

"_Mana mungkin, jangan bercanda Baachan! Ini tidak lucu. Lalu siapa yang harus kunikahi?"_

"_Untuk masalah itu, kau pikirkan sendiri."_

Naruto tertawa miris mengingat kejadian itu dan memang benar apa yang dikatakan Tsunade, kini dia mengetahui perasaan Sakura terhadapnya. "Kurasa kau belum tidur Ino, apa kau ingin tahu alasan aku memilihmu?"

Ino berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak terpancing, dirinya bertahan dalam kondisi pura-pura tidur. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika apa yang kukatakan akan menyakiti hatimu namun inilah kebenarannya. Apapun nanti yang akan kau lakukan terhadapku terutama mengenai pernikahan ini, aku serahkan kepadamu." Ino menghela napas, dipejamkan matanya sejenak, dirinya tahu hal yang dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan namun ia harus menerimanya.

Naruto menceritakan asal-muasal keinginannya menikah, tetapi sejauh ini Ino tahu bahwa Naruto tidak menyukainya apalagi mencintainya. Hanya saja Ino penasaran kenapa dirinya yang dipilih oleh Naruto. "Aku memilihmu, mungkin itu yang ingin kau tanyakan." Dalam hati Ino mengiyakan peryataan Naruto. "Aku kasihan terhadapmu, karena kau dan Sakura selalu berusaha merebut perhatian Sasuke. Konyolnya aku berpikir Sakura dan Sasuke pasti bersatu, jadi biar kau tidak patah hati, aku memilihmu. Kitakan sama-sama patah hati nantinya, bukankah begitu?"

Ino bangun dari tidurnya, lalu melempar futonnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto terkejut, terlebih airmata yang mengalir dari pipi Ino. "Kau tega sekali Naruto, aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan darimu. Tega-teganya kau mempermainkanku, apalagi mengenai pernikahan. Kau tahukan pernikahan adalah hal yang suci dan segampang itu kau mempermainkannya. Aku benar-benar kecewa terhadapmu!"

"Ino aku tidak bermaksud begitu, kau mau ke mana?" Naruto menahan pergerakan Ino dengan menahan tangannya, Ino memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Waktu itu kau bertanya padaku, apa aku menyesal dengan pernikahan ini? Sejujurnya aku tidak menyesal dan malah berusaha untuk mencintaimu sebagai suamiku. Namun begitu aku mengetahui alasanmu, aku sangat menyesal dengan pernikahan ini!"

Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan Ino, dirinya tidak menyangka gadis cantik ini begitu banyak berkorban dalam pernikahan mereka. Ino menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, airmata mengalir deras dari mata indahnya, dirinya begitu syok mengetahui kenyataan di balik alasan Naruto menikahinya. Naruto langsung memeluk Ino, berusaha menenangkannya , tetapi Ino berontak. "Le… lepas le… lepaskan…." Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya, tidak mempedulikan penolakan dari Ino.

"Maaf, maafkan aku…." Bibir Naruto serasa kelu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tidak pernah merasa sekacau ini bahkan ketika Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha, dirinya masih mampu untuk bertahan. Sakura benar-benar menyesal menyadari hal ini belakangan, dirinya baru sadar ketika Naruto telah dengan yang lain. Ya, Sakura baru sadar bahwa dirinya mencintai Naruto! Andai waktu bisa diulang, mungkin kini dia telah bahagia bersama Naruto.

Sakura membiarkan angin yang berhembus mengacak helaian rambut indahnya, dia hanya memandang kosong danau Konoha dan sesekali melempari batu ke arah danau. Gadis cantik ini tertawa miris, menertawai dirinya yang begitu bodoh. Bolehkah dia meminta kepada _Kami_-_sama_ agar dirinyalah yang berada di samping Naruto dan bukan Ino.

Nampaknya Sakura belum puas dengan teriakan histerisnya, kini airmatapun lolos mengaliri wajahnya. Beruntung danau Konoha sepi sehingga Sakura dengan bebas melepaskan semua keluh kesah di hatinya.

"Sakura-_san_…." Sakura menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang, di dapatinya Hyuuga Hinata memandanginya.

"Kau berpikir aku gila ya Hinata-_chan_?" Sakura tersenyum walau sebenarnya dia tengah menangis. Hinata menghampiri Sakura, dia merasa apa yang Sakura alami, sama halnya dengannya. Dirinya merasa senasib dengan Sakura meski pada kenyataannnya Hinata menganggap apa yang dialami sakura jauh lebih berat. Sakura baru menyadari perasaannya terhadap orang yang menyukainya ketika orang tersebut telah menikah.

Sakura langsung memeluk Hinata yang menghampirinya. "Hi… Hinata-_chan_, be… betapa bodohnya a… aku…." Hinata membalas pelukan sahabatnya, disalurkannya juga kegalauan hatinya.

Dua orang gadis, berbeda karakter, sama-sama tersakiti dengan orang yang sama saling menguatkan dalam pelukan. Berusaha untuk kuat dari kenyataan yang tercipta. "Mu… mungkin sa… salah satu dari kita bukan jodoh Naruto-_kun_, Sa… Sakura-_chan_, ta… tapi…." Hinata tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Niat hati, Hinata ingin menguatkan Sakura dengan berusaha tegar namun dirinya malah terbawa suasana. Luka yang berusaha ditutupi kembali membuka, menyisakan perih yang mendera dirinya.

"Ma… maaf Hinata-_chan_, a… aku malah membuatmu ke… kembali berduka. A… aku tidak kuat, a… apalagi…." Sakura menceritakan kejadian yang menggoncang hatinya, tatkala Naruto mencium Ino. "Kau tahu Hinata, aku berpikir Naruto masih memiliki rasa terhadapku. Wajah khawatirnya ketika dia tahu aku melihatnya berciuman dengan Ino dan keputusannya untuk mengejarku. Akupun berpelukan dengannya saat dia berhasil mengejarku, kuutarakan perasaanku padanya dan kau tahu apa yang dia katakan?" Hinata menggeleng. Dalam hatinya terbersit ketakutan besar untuk mendengar apa yang akan Sakura katakan selanjutnya.

"Jangan sepanik itu Hinata-_chan_, wajahmu menjadi lucu." Sakura kembali tertawa, lebih tepatnya untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Hinata merona, dirinya malu kepergok khawatir oleh Sakura. Hinata melarikan diri dari pandangan Sakura dengan memandangi danau Konoha. Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata, "Jangan khawatir, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan kok." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Dia bilang padaku untuk menghentikan lelucon ini dan katanya juga, dia akan membawa Sasuke kepadaku biar aku tidak ngaco. Lucu sekali bukan, padahal aku benar-benar serius mengatakannya dan lagipula aku juga tidak punya rasa lagi terhadap Sasuke. Perasaanku terhadap Sasuke hanya sebuah obsesi belaka dan sayangnya aku terlambat menyadarinya. Aku tahu Naruto berkata begitu untuk menghindari topik yang rumit. Mungkin sama seperti ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu dan dia tidak menjawabnya malah mengalihkan pembicaraan, benarkan Hinata?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk, "Ya, kau benar Sakura-_chan_, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seolah-olah apa yang kukatakan waktu itu hanya sebuah lelucon, sama seperti yang kau pikirkan." Hinata menghela napas sejenak, "Tapi ke… kenapa kau bersedih, emm bukankah ma… masih ada harapan, maksudku…."

Sakura kembali tersenyum dan kemudian menghela napas. "Bukankah kejadian berikutnya pasti tidak berbeda jauh denganmu?" Hinata terkejut, kemudian mengangguk, mengetahui maksud Sakura.

"Maksudmu Na… Naruto-_kun_, a… akan menolakmu, sama sepertiku?" Sakura mengangguk. "Mana mungkin, inikan berbeda Sakura-_chan_. Naruto-_kun _itu menyukaimu dan kurasa dia akan menerimamu."

"Terima kasih Hinata, tetapi perlu kau ingat waktu bisa merubah segalanya dan lagi kini dia tidak sendiri lagi. Jadi ku… kurasa Naruto mungkin…." Sakura menundukan wajahnya di antara kedua pahanya, dia kembali menangis. Hinata yang mengerti maksud Sakura memilih diam dan memandangi mentari yang tengah tenggelam dalam kekalutan yang kembali melandanya.

Begitulah kisah kedua gadis berbeda karakter ini, hanya bisa pasrah dengan kenyataan yang mereka alami. Tidak ada lagi harapan berlebihan, di hati mereka berdua hanya berharap semoga _Kami_-_sama_ mengirimkan orang terbaiknya di sisi mereka.

**TBC**

Hai semuanya apa kabar, pada berkorban apa nih? Su-_chan_ sih hanya korban perasaan, belum diizinkan korban "embee". Wkwk. Selamat merayakan Idul Adha ya, bagi yang merayakan. Di chapter ini, aku gak mau bacot banyak-banyak, cuma mau balas review unlogin….

**Scarlet**. Hem gaktau tuh, Naruto memang polos banget kalo masalah cinta. Ya kan bang Naruto? #Rasengan. Kayanya untuk alasan Naruto menikahi Ino udah kejawab ya…. Untuk pasangan Hinata sama sakura, lihat aja di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, tapi jangan kaget ya. Makasih sudah review. ^^

**Tara Zein**. Iya, semangat! Hehehe di Naruto archive memang fanficnya segudang dan banyak banget yang keren. ^^ Tapi meski begitu, NaruIno manis kan? Maaf ya gak bisa asap, tapi gak termasuk telat kan? Makasih untuk reviewnya.

**Suka humor**. Hemm gaktau juga deh, kira-kira gimana ya? Makasih ya untuk reviewnya. ^^

**Minami22**. Makasih ya untuk reviewnya. ^^ Iya nih NaruIno dikit banget, ayo perbanyak fanfic Naruino. #Ikutannebarsemangat. Mereka masih labil sih, jadi masih senang galau sama kaya author. ;) Semoga ini sudah cepat, terima kasih atas semangatnya. ^^ Kasih semangat lagi ya? ;)

**Saphire**. Semoga ini sudah termasuk kilat. ^^ Sudah terjawabkan pertanyaan Kakashi waktu itu? Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

**Guest**. Ini sudah lanjut, makasih reviewnya. ^^

**Terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian terhadap fanfic ini, mulai dari yang ngereview, memfavoritkan, memfollow bahkan siders sekalipun. Yang jelas berkat kalian, aku selalu punya semangat untuk mengetik fanfic ini, kuharap kalian tidak bosan terhadap cerita ini dan masih mau memberiku semangat… aku cinta kalian! 3**

**Jakarta, 26 Oktober 2012**

**09.25 PM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, Absurd, typo, etc.**

**A/n : Timeline beberapa bulan pasca invansi Pein dan untuk usia Chara disesuaikan (Author yang menentukan, bukan berpatok pada animanga). Dan satu lagi, Italic pertanda Flashback, Surat dari Ino untuk Naruto dan kata-kata dari bahasa asing.**

**Selamat membaca, semoga terhibur. ^^**

_Sejujurnya aku begitu kesal dengan alasanmu menikahiku, namun aku sadar, tidak seharusnya aku menyalahkanmu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku juga salah, seharusnya ketika dirimu melamarku, aku menolaknya. Bukankah dengan demikian, tidak akan ada masalah?_

_Naruto, untuk waktu yang aku pun tidak tahu sampai kapan, aku akan tinggal di rumah orang tuaku. Aku tdak akan mengganggumu selama rentang waktu itu, pikirkanlah bagaimana kelanjutan pernikahan ini. Aku siap, jika kamu menceraikanku. Bagiku, kamulah yang paling berhak membuat keputusan karena aku terlalu kesal untuk menyadari ke-plinplananku._

_Oh iya, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, jangan lupa dimakan ya. Naruto, meski aku tidak berada di rumahmu, aku tetap akan bertanggung jawab sebagai istrimu. Aku akan menyiapkan segala kebutuhanmu dan membersihkan ruangan ini. Selamat bekerja Hokage-sama!_

_Uzumaki Ino_

Naruto memandang sendu, sepucuk surat yang terletak di samping vas bunga, di atas meja makan. Memorinya kembali ke perbincangan kemarin, rasa bersalah dan tidak nyaman menghantuinya, membuat Naruto kehilangan semangatnya.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Berulang kali, pria Uzumaki ini menghembuskan napasnya. Makanan yang terhidang pun tak disentuhnya. Keadaan Naruto begitu menyedihkan. Pandangannya kosong, terus menatap sepucuk surat yang di genggamannya.

"AHHH!" Naruto berteriak_,_ diacak-acaknya surai kebanggaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tersenyum ceria, dia memandang puas kue buatannya. Blackforest dengan hiasan penuh cherry di atasnya. Sakura melangkah pasti menuju kediaman Uzumaki. Dirinya memang sengaja membuat kue khas negeri seberang untuk pasangan baru tersebut.

Satu meter lagi dan Sakura akan sampai di kediaman Uzumaki, namun dirinya tidak sengaja melihat Shikamaru dari arah yang berlawanan. "Mau ke mana Shikamaru? Tampaknya, kamu, terburu-buru sekali."

Merasa dirinya di panggil, Shikamaru yang belum menyadari sosok Sakura, tampak celingukan mencari si pemanggil. Sakura menghampiri Shikamaru dan menepuk punggungnya. "Pagi-pagi, kamu sudah tidak fokus, aku jadi bingung, kenapa kamu bisa menjadi Kapten _Anbu_."

Shikamaru hanya menguap sebagai reaksi untuk sindiran Sakura. "Setidaknya itu urusan orang yang menunjukku dan gara-gara dia, aku mengalami hal paling merepotkan di setiap waktu."

Sakura terkikik mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Sakura tahu yang dimaksud dengan 'dia' oleh Shikamaru adalah Naruto. "Bukankah itu suatu kehormatan, Nara-_sama_?"

"Begitu ya, ku pikir, si bodoh itu hanya ingin mengganggu waktu tidurku."

"Hahaha, aku tidak menyangka kamu punya sense humor juga. Tapi, Shikamaru, kamu harus lebih sopan lagi memanggilnya, bukankah dia pemimpin kita?"

"Kamu benar Sakura, namun aku ragu kamu menghormatinya." Shikamaru menguap lagi. Matanya menelesuri Sakura, kebingungan melandanya, terlebih mendapati Sakura membawa sebuah kotak. Otak jeniusnya selalu dapat membantunya, Shikamaru tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Ya, kamu benar, namun sepertinya aku sangat menghormatinya."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar, Haruno-_sama_, calon kandidat Kepala Perawat Rumah Sakit Konoha berbicara penuh keraguan, kecuali…." Shikamaru memperlebar seringainya, "Jika ini berkaitan dengan masalah cinta…."

GOTCHA! Kamu jenius Shikamaru, wajah Sakura kini terlihat tidak karuan. Namun bukan Sakura namanya, jika harus terjebak dalam kondisi yang kurang nyaman. "Makanya _Anbu_-_san_, pertemukan aku dengan Sasuke. Aku rasa, Sasuke-_kun_, sangat kangen dengan Konoha."

Shikamaru meracaukan _trademark_-nya dengan santai, tanpa beban ataupun kekecewaan karena Sakura berhasil menghindari perbincangan serius dengannya. "Kamu, jauh lebih merepotkan daripada Ino, Sakura."

Sakura terkikik geli, "Ku anggap ini pujian, Nara-_sama_."

"Apa, kamu, hendak ke rumah duo meriah itu?"

"Bagaimana kamu tahu? Aku tidak boleh meragukan kejeniusanmu, sepertinya." Sakura masih tetap tersenyum dan tanpa beban apa pun mencandai Shikamaru. Padahal Sakura sangat paham, Shikamaru mengerti masalah yang terjadi antara dirinya dan pengantin baru tersebut. Terlebih lagi, Shikamaru berada di tempat kejadian ketika Naruto lebih memilih mengejarnya dan meninggalkan Ino.

"Aku rasa, kamu, sangat pintar untuk menyadari orang yang peduli terhadapmu. Pikirkanlah..." shikamaru langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura, membuat Sakura bingung dengan maksud perkataan Shikamaru.

Sakura tidak larut dalam kata-kata Shikamaru, gadis cantik ini langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kediaman Uzumaki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ino, ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk bersikap tidak sopan pada suamimu! Pulanglah dan minta maaf!"

Ino benar-benar tidak tahan dengan segala perkataan menusuk dari ibunya, yang sejak dua jam lalu —setelah kedatangannya ke rumahnya— terus-menerus menasehatinya dengan perkataan menusuk. Ino bukan wanita kalem, yang pasrah dengan segala tuduhan, namun dia sudah cukup lelah menjelaskan biduk permasalahannya. "Aku kan kangen ibu, apa ibu tidak kangen padaku?"

"Aku sedang serius, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Ino!" Yamanaka Akira menatap tajam putrinya. Dijewernya telinga Ino.

"_Ittai_…." Ino mengelus-ngelus telinganya yang memerah.

"Rasakan! Kamu, benar-benar telah membuat ibu kehilangan kesabaran. Kalo kamu memang tidak mencintai _Hokage-san_, kamu tinggal menolaknya waktu itu. Lagi pula, kenapa kamu harus bersikap seperti ini? Bukankah nak Naruto, tidak bersikap kasar padamu?" Akira memosisikan dirinya, duduk di samping Ino. Akira cukup lelah berdiri, sambil memarahi putrinya, dibelainya rambut putrinya, yang kontras dengan warnan rambutya —Cokelat. "Ceritakanlah, nak."

Ino memeluk ibunya, dia pun menangis, menumpahkan semua sesak yang ada. "Aku… aku tidak tahu, bu."

Akira senantiasa membelai rambut Ino, dirinya mencoba menguatkan hati putrinya. "Nak, semua pernikahan tidak selalu berjalan mulus, pasti ada lika-likunya. Hanya saja, kita harus bersabar dan tetap saling percaya untuk melewatinya. Ayah dan ibu juga begitu."

Ino yang sudah jauh lebih baik dan telah berhenti menangis, mencoba menuangkan isi hatinnya. "Tapi, ini berbeda, bu. Aku dan Naruto tidak saling mencintai. Naruto hanya mencintai Sakura dan mungkin juga, Naruto menaruh rasa ke Hinata. Sepertinya, Sakura juga menyukai Naruto dan lagi…." Ino tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya, dirinya merasa sangat kacau untuk mencurahkan semua isi hatinya.

"Apa kamu yakin, tidak mencintai Naruto? Jika iya, katakan pada ibu, apa alasanmu menerima lamarannya?"

Ino diam mematung, mulutnya serasa kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan kata iya atau tidak. Beragam tanya pun memenuhi otaknya.

"Kenapa kamu diam, sayang? Ibu ingin tahu jawabanmu."

Ino menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, bu. Kalo ibu menanyakan hal ini, ini adalah pertanyaan yang aku sendiri masih mencari tahu jawabannya."

"Lantas, kenapa kamu berpikir Naruto tidak mencintaimu? Kalo dia tidak mencintaimu, mana mungkin dia melamarmu." Akira meminum air putihnya, menyejukkan tenggorokannya akibat obrolan sengitnya dengan putri semata wayangnya.

"Itu karena..." Ino tidak sanggup mengutarakan kepada ibunya, alasan Naruto menikahinya. Ino terlalu grngsi untuk mengungkapkannya dan di lain sisi hal itu hanya akan menambah luka hatinya.

"Baiklah, kalo kamu tidak mau menceritakannya. Ibu tidak memaksa. Ibu cuma berpesan kepadamu, jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Karena belum tentu semua yang terlihat adalah benar dan belum tentu juga, yang tersembunyi adalah salah, atau pun tidak penting. Semua itu, tergantung dari cara kita memahaminya. Pikirkanlah baik-baik, kata-kata ibu. Ibu tidak ingin kamu menyesal nantinya."

Ino memandang kepergian ibunya dengan tatapan lelah. Ya, Ino sudah lelah. Lelah untuk memahami. Lelah untuk mengandai-andai. Dan sangat lelah untuk menyimpulkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"Ah, Hinata-_chan_, aku kira siapa." Sakura tersenyum manis ke Hinata, meluruhkan kesedihan yang membayanginya.

"Kamu dari mana, Sakura-_chan_? Aku, tidak melihatmu di Rumah Sakit." Hinata tidak menyangka akan menemukan Sakura di jalan searah dengan rumahnya.

"Ternyata, kalo sudah akrab, kamu, menjadi sangat cerewet ya, Hinata-chan."

Hinata merunduk malu, "Maaf, kalo Sakura-_chan_, ke… keberatan."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasti. "Jangan bercanda, tentunya aku senang. Dari dulu kan, aku ingin sekali akrab dengan pemuja si _baka. _Emm aku dari…."

Hinata menyadari ada yang aneh dengan teman merah jambunya. Hinata menyimpulkan dari tempatnya bertemu dengan Sakura sekarang, Sakura baru saja dari rumah Naruto. Mengingat pertigaan ini mengarah ke tiga arah; rumahnya, rumah Naruto dan ke pusat desa (Kantor Hokage, Rumah Sakit, Akademi, dan sebagainya). "Apakah, kamu, dari rumah Naruto-_kun?_"

Sakura memelototkan matanya, dirinya tidak menyangka hinata akan menebak setepat ini. "Kamu benar, tapi aku…."

"Sakura-_chan_, apakah kamu sudah makan?" Sakura menggeleng. "Ya sudah, kita ke kedai yakiniku saja, nanti aku yang traktir." Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata.

"Kenapa Sakura-_chan_ sesedih ini, bukankah kita sudah berbagi dan saling menguatkan untuk mencari pengganti Naruto-_kun_?"

Sakura memandang ke arah Hinata dengan takjub. Sakura tidak menyangka, Hinata yang dikiranya lemah justru lebih, bakhan sangat tegar dibandingkan dengannya. "Hinata…."

"Sakura-_chan_, mencintai seseorang memang tidak selalu berakhir indah. Pasalnya, orang yang kita cintai belum tentu memberikan hatinya kepada kita. Lagi pula manusia adalah makhluk yang paling kompleks jika menyangkut masalah perasaan. Sebentar-bentar bilang 'aku cinta kamu', namun di lain waktu, dia malah tidak mengakui pernah menyukai kita. Aku tahu, dalam kasusmu, mungkin berbeda, karena Naruto-_kun_ bukan orang yang demikian. Namun bukankah kita tahu bagaimana sikapnya? Naruto terlalu labil mengenai masalah cinta, masalah hati, dan satu lagi, Naruto paling tidak bisa melihat sahabatnya berduka. Jadi, bagaimanakah perasaan Naruto-_kun_ kepada Ino-_san_, tentu kita tidak bisa memprediksi. Meski demikian, kita bisa mengambil kesimpulan, Naruto-_kun_ tidak mungkin menyakiti Ino-_san_. Aku rasa, akhirnya Naruto-_kun_ sadar atas sikapnya yang membuat orang yang menyayanginya sakit hati dan Naruto-_kun_, tidak mungkin menyakiti Ino. Maaf , kalo aku salah, ini hanya kesimpulanku setelah aku menyadari seutuhnya, bahwa Naruto tidak bisa memilihku karena pada kenyataannya aku pun hanya mengaguminya bukan mencintainya "

Sakura menangis memeluk Hinata, "Kamu benar, Hinata, hanya saja semuanya telah terlambat, hiks…."

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura-_chan_, apanya yang terlambat?"

"Naruto dan Ino telah berpisah dan ini semua karena aku." Sakura menangis semakin hebat, dia memeluk Hinata begitu erat.

"Te… tenanglah, Sakura-_chan_, ku… ku rasa ini semua ti… tidak benar." Hinata mengelus-ngelus punggung Sakura, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tidak, ini benar. Aku tadi…." Sakura menceritakan kunjungannya ke kediaman Uzumaki.

_Ketika Sakura sampai di kediaman Uzumaki, suasana rumah itu begitu sepi. Padahal penghuninya adalah dua orang paling atraktif se-Konoha. Sakura pun mengetuk pintunya, meminta izin untuk masuk namun tidak ada tanggapan. Pintu rumah yang tidak terkunci, membuat Sakura memberanikan diri untuk memasuki rumah tersebut._

_Sakura dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang digambarkan netranya. Naruto menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja makan dengan begitu lesu, tanpa semangat. Sakura dengan jelas menangkap suara Naruto oleh inderanya yang lain. "Ino, maafkan aku… aku tidak tahu Ino, kenapa aku begitu tega menyakitimu. Lantas, aku harus bagaimana? Apa kita bercerai saja? Hmm perceraian…."_

_Sakura terlalu terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, dijatuhkannya kotak yang berada dalam genggamannya dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Tanpa mendengarkan lebih lanjut perkataan Naruto._

"…_.Apa perceraian, memang yang terbaik? Ino, aku hanya berharap keputusan apa pun yang nanti terjadi, keputusan itu tidak menyakitimu. Karena hanya itu yang ku inginkan, kebahagianmu."_

Hinata terkejut mendengar cerita Sakura. Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya. "Emmm ka… kalo pun demikian, ini semua bukan salah Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura melepas pelukannya dari Hinata. "Tidak, Hinata! Ini semua salahku, seandainya aku tidak mengatakan perasaanku kepada Naruto…."

"Apa dengan itu, Sakura-_chan_, yakin Naruto tetap berada di sisi Ino-_san_? Jika demikian, Sakura-_chan_ bisa membujuk Naruto-_kun_ atau berbicara baik-baik dengan Ino-_san_. Tetapi, Sakura-_chan_ harus ingat, perasaan manusia itu rumit. Jadi, belum tentu yang Sakura-_chan _pikirkan itu benar namun juga tidak bisa disalahkan."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, meresapi tiap kata yang dilontarkan Hinata. Sakura memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Hinata, "Kamu bijak Hinata. Terima kasih, perkataanmu menyejukkan hatiku. Aku beruntung punya sahabat sepertimu, jika tidak, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi masalah ini." Sakura menghanmbur memeluk Hinata, lagi.

Hinata menampilkan senyum tulusnya, dirinya tidak menyangka Sakura akan menganggapnya lebih dari teman —sahabat. Iya, Hinata tidak pernah percaya diri, bahwa dirinya pun pasti berarti dan mampu membuat orang lain nyaman di dekatnya. Itulah manusia, selalu sibuk dengan apa yang dipikirkan. Apa yang orang lain pikirkan, sampai-sampai tidak pernah menyadari keistimewaan yang ada pada dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shizune, apa kamu melihat _Hokage_?"

Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Kakashi-_san_, sejak tadi, aku tidak melihat _Hokage_-_sama_. Ada apa, ya?"

Kakashi menatap Shizune dengan pandangan tidak percaya membuat Shizune tidak nyaman. Bagaimana bisa nyaman, jika orang yang memandangimu serasa ingin menerkammu. "Umm memangnya ada apa? Jangan memandangiku seolah-olah aku aneh."

Kakashi menghela napas, ditepuknya bahu Shizune dengan lembaran dokumen. "Tidak aku sangka, seorang Shizune melupakan agenda terpenting _Hokage_ di tiap tahunnya."

Shizune membelalakan matanya, dia kaget atas kelalaiannya. "Aku lupa, rapat para pemimpin Negara kah, yang kamu maksud, Kakashi-_san_?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Iya, tolong persiapkan keperluan _Hokage_, biar aku yang mencarinya."

Beberapa langkah lagi, Kakashi akan meninggalkan gedung Hokage, jika Shizune tidak menahan tangannya. "Tunggu, Kakashi-_san_!"

Kakashi menatap Shizune dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan, 'apa lagi, kamu mengganggu pekerjaanku'. Yang sukses membuat Shizune bertambah gugup karena mengganggu mitra kerjanya, sesama asisten _Hokage_. "Maaf mengganggu kinerjamu, namun apakah ini tidak mengganggu… maksudku, _Hokage-sama_ kan masih dalam nuansa bulan madu dan…."

Kakashi memotong perkataan Shizune, "Tidak, ini tidak akan mengganggunya, percayalah padaku."

"Tapi Kakashi-_san_, tempat perkumpulannya adalah di Amegakure! Kamu tentu tahu, ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Pein bukanlah otak tunggal Akatsuki dan Akatsuki masih bergerak di Amegakure."

"Shizune, apa pantas seorang rakyat meragukan pemimpinnya? Naruto mungkin masih muda dari segi usia, tapi aku yakin, kemampuan bertarungnya sangat baik. Kalo pun kamu merasa khawatir dengan pertemuan ini karena menyangkut hubungan diplomasi Konoha, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku kan ikut bersamanya, aku akan meng-_handle_ hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Shizune menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku akan mempersiapkannya."

"Itu lebih bagus, besok kami sudah berangkat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Permisi, _Hokage-sama_, ada kiriman. Apakah Anda, ada di dalam?"

Berulang kali, bocah berusia kira-kira delapan tahun memanggil penghuni rumah namun tidak ada tanggapan berarti. "Apa, _Hokage-sama_, ada di kantornya ya? Tapi, kata Shizune-_sama_, dia tidak datang."

Bocah laki-laki itu begitu lesu, dipandanginya bento yang dititipkan kepadanya. " Apa aku letakan di sini saja, ya?"

Kakashi yang kini berada di depan kediaman Naruto, memandangi bocah laki-laki yang fokus kepada sebuah bento dengan heran. Kakashi menghampiri bocah tersebut, "Ada apa, kamu mau makan?"

Bocah tersebut tersenyum mendapati sebuah ide cemerlang tercetak di otaknya. "Kakasih-_sama_, ini bento yang dititipkan Nona _Hokage_ kepada _Hokage-sama_." Bocah tersebut menyerahkan kotak bekal tersebut kepada Kakashi dan langsung berlari sambil berteriak, "Terima kasih."

"Nona _Hokage_ menitipkan ini, memangnya ada apa?" Kakashi memilih masuk ke rumah Naruto dan menyimpan semua pertanyaannya untuk ditanyakan langsung kepada yang bersangkutan.

Kakashi dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang hadir di netranya, Naruto duduk dengan kepala yang diletakkan di atas meja. Ralat, bukan itu yang membuat Kakashi terkejut, melainkan ceceran blackforest di atas lantai. Maklum saja, Kakashi sangat menyukai blackforest dan merasa sayang dengan nasib naas kue tersebut.

Kakashi langsung menghampiri Naruto, digebraknya meja makan. "_Hokage-sama_! Kenapa, kamu, sebodoh ini, blackforest itu rasanya mantap banget! Tapi kenapa, kamu, biarkan tergeletak di lantai."

Naruto terkejut dengan kehebohan yang diciptakan Kakashi, dia hanya melirik singkat ke arah Kakashi dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Kakashi menyadari ada keanehan dengan muridnya, yang kini telah menjadi atasannya. "Naruto, ada apa?"

"Ah, _Sensei_. Ada apa kemari?"

"Apa ada masalah?"

Naruto memajang senyum lima jarinya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Masalah apa, tidak ada apa-apa, _Sensei_. Aku hanya sedang mengantuk. Apa ada banyak tugas di kantor, sampai-sampai, kamu, sengaja datang kemari?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, besok ada pertemuan _Hokage_ di Amegakure, apa kamu berniat datang?"

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku tidak datang." Perut Naruto berbunyi, Naruto memegangi perutnya. "Hehehe, aku lupa, aku belum makan. _Sensei_, sudah makan?"

Kakashi menatap tajam Naruto, meminta Naruto untuk berterus terang mengenai keadaannya. "Katakan, Naruto. Bukankah, kamu, mempercayaiku sebagai saudaramu?"

Naruto menghela napas, "_Sensei,_ sekarang terlalu cerewet ya, seperti bukan _Sensei_ yang selalu berkata; 'Aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan'."

"Aku tidak pernah bergurau, Naruto. Ceritakanlah…."

"Duduklah, _Sensei_, pasti lelah berjalan kemari… ah bodohnya aku, mana mungkin _Sensei_ jalan kaki. Oh iya, _sensei_, apa itu yang kamu bawa? Apakah itu makanan? Aku terharu, ternyata _Sensei_, begitu peduli terhadapku." Naruto langsung merebut bento yang dibawa Kakashi dan memakan isinya dengan lahap.

Kakashi memukul pelan bahu Naruto, "Dasar! Oh itu bukan dariku, tadi ada anak kecil yang menantarkannya. Katanya, itu dari Nona _Hokage_."

Mendengar 'Nona _Hokage_' disebut Kakashi, Naruto langsung menghentikan kegiatan memakan bentonya. Pandangan Naruto meredup. Naruto tidak lagi menyentuh makanannya, dia hanya memandanginya. Kakashi semakin penasaran dengan masalah yang dialami muridnya. Kakashi mengingat-ingat, ketika dulu, dirinya menanyakan perihal alasan Naruto menikahi Ino. Naruto tidak menjawabnya, malah terkesan menghindari pertanyaannya, membuat Kakashi menyimpulkan ada masalah dengan pernikahan mereka. Dugaan Kakashi tidak meleset, buktinya kini dia tidak melihat nona pirang itu, walau hanya batang hidungnya.

"Ceritakan padaku, ada masalah apa, di pernikahanmu?"

Naruto tidak memedulikan Kakashi, dia malah bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Kakashi. "Tunggu, kamu mau ke mana? Jawablah pertanyaanku."

"Aku ingin mengambil minum, _Sensei_."

Kakashi menghela napas bertepatan dengan Naruto yang telah lenyap dari pandangan. Sepeninggal Naruto, Kakashi tidak hanya duduk diam menunggunya. Kakashi berjalan menyusuri ruang tamu, berharap bisa menemukan fakta mengenai pernikahan mereka. Kakashi menaruh curiga dengan keadaan dinding yang sepi tanpa foto, kecuali foto kecil Naruto bersama kedua orang tuanya dan foto dirinya, Naruto bersama team tujuh. Kecurigaan Kakashi sebenarnya bukan mengenai kuantitas foto dalam ruangan, melainkan kealpaan foto pernikahan Naruto dan Ino.

"_Sensei_, apa kamu mau beralih profesi menjadi detektif daripada menjadi bawahanku?" Ejek Naruto, membuat Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat tadi mereka berbincang.

"Pekerjaan untukku selalu terbuka lebar, _Hokage-sama_. Tetapi, aku terlalu khawatir jika kamu menghamburkan pajak hanya untuk membeli ramen."

Naruto kembali memamerkan senyum lima jarinya. "_Sensei, sensei_, sudah tua tapi masih tidak mau kalah dari muridnya."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum, meski Naruto hanya menangkap sebelah mata Kakashi yang terpejam. "Kamu berhutang cerita padaku, ceritakanlah."

"Hmmm, haruskah? Memang apa yang akan kudapatkan, jika menceritakannya padamu?"

"Semangkuk ramen versi jumbo."

"Makanan yang dibuatkan istriku cukup lezat dan mengenyangkan." Naruto kini kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda, dia menyantap bento itu dengan lahap.

"Bebas tugas selama tiga hari."

"Wow, kamyu relra mengyerjyakan semyua tyugaskyu, swensei? Akyu syangat terharwu myendengwarnya."

Kakashi hanya menganggukan kepalanya, seringai terpampang jelas melalui sudut matanya. "Ceritakan!"

Naruto melahap suapan terakhirnya dengan kenikmatan tidak terhingga. Naruto meminum segelas air putih dengan tujuan membantu terdorongnya makanan tersebut ke lambung. "Baiklah, cepat atau lambat, mungkin ini akan menjadi rahasia umum." Intonasi suaranya lirih, berbeda dengan yang tadi, ketika bersendagurau dengan Kakashi.

"Aku tidak tahu, _Sensei_. Aku pun bingung menghadapinya. Aku menceritakan kepada Ino, alasan aku menikahinya. Ino kecewa mendengarnya, dia sangat marah."

"Naruto…." Kakashi khawatir dengan raut wajah Naruto yang semakin sendu.

"Aku memang sudah keterlaluan, aku mengalami keraguan untuk meneruskan pernikahan ini. Apa lagi, wanita pujaan yang kusukai ternyata juga menyukaiku…."

Mata Kakashi membelalak, dia tidak menyangka dugaannya selama ini tepat. Kakashi menyesalkan kelemotan Sakura dalam menyadarinya. Seandainya, Sakura sadar sejak awal, tentunya Naruto tidak akan mengalami masa sulit ini dan Ino pun tidak akan menjadi korban dari pernikahan yang tak terprediksi ini. Tidak, tetapi ini juga bukan salah Sakura, menyadari perasaan sendiri tidak semudah itu karena keraguan yang kerap muncul. Ino, kenapa juga Ino harus menerima lamaran Naruto, kalau dia tidak menyukai Naruto. Atau jangan-jangan Ino juga menyukai Naruto? Kakashi menghela napas, bingung dengan pemikirannya dan situasi yang demikian rumit.

"Bacalah surat ini, _Sensei_. Aku terlalu bingung atau mungkin aku tidak sanggup menghadapinya."

Kakashi terbelalak membaca isi surat itu, "Jadi, kalian, pisah ranjang?"

"Iya, begitulah." Naruto membuka jendelanya dan melihat pemandangan siang hari di luar rumahnya, meski pikirannya tengah mengawang-ngawang tidak menentu.

"Bagaimana mungkin, kalian kan baru menikah, tidak lebih dari seminggu. Ini sungguh konyol, Naruto kamu harus lebih tegas mengenai pernikahan ini. Pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral, masa kalian mau mempermainkan kesakralan pernikahan dengan ego masing-masing."

Naruto memandang sekilas gurunya, kemudian kembali asik dengan lamunannya. "Naruto, aku tahu, aku tidak pantas berbicara masalah ini. Namun, meski diriku, mungkin lebih buruk darimu, aku tidak pernah punya niat untuk mempermainkan pernikahan."

"Mempermainkan, ya?"

**TBC**

**27 November 2012**

Huwaaa, akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini. #sujudsyukur. Aku pun gak nyangka kalo banyak yang review fanfic ini, berarti banyak yang suka, ya? #berharap. Emmm maaf sebelumnya, karena chapter ini ngaret banget updatenya dan juga interaksi NaruIno yang gak ada. Maklumin ya teman-teman, kemarin aku UTS, eh pas selesai UTS tugas numpuk dan sampai sekarang tugas belum kelar. Mana bentar lagi UAS…. #curcol. Chapter ini pun aku buat setelah berhasil nyolong waktu kuliah, Lol. Dan untuk NaruIno-nya, aku mau membagi sedikit kegalauan Naruto di chapter ini, semoga tersampaikan. ^^

Oh iya, di chapter ini juga, aku minta maaf banget ya, sudah membuat Kakashi dan Hinata jadi super OOC. Untuk ke-OOC-an kakashi, aku gak maksud ngebash, cuma pengin buat sedikit intermezzo biar gak kaku banget ceritanya. Sebenarnya sih ada beberapa ide gila di otakku, untuk memasukkan otak mesum Kakashi di cerita ini, tapi ku cancel karena gak mau buat kesan "kul" Kakashi lenyap. Hehehehe. Untuk Hinata, ini karena keadaan yang menuntuk untuk Hinata jadi lebih cerewet daripada biasanya. ^^

Aku gak mau panjang kata lagi, takut pada bosen dengan celotehku. Aku hanya mau minta maaf, kalo misalnya chapter 6 updatenya ngaret karena banyaknya tugas akhir dan UAS yang menanti. Semoga kita bisa melewati UAS, Ujian Semester Ganjil atau pun dalam mencari uang, dan sebagainya dengan baik.

**Balasan Review Un-login:**

**DedeChan.** Yeee sama dong kaya aku, aku juga cintrong sama duo pirang ini. #peluk. Enggak aneh kok, crack emang bikin senyum2. Ini part selanjutnya, selamat membaca dan terima kash sudah mereview. ;)

**Rizta.** Sabar Rizta-chan *sok akrab*, mungkin Naruto hanya labil dengan pernikahannya. Semoga Naruto cepet sadar ya dan mengerti perasaan Ino. Makasih reviewnya. ^^

**Minami22.** Hehehe ngomong-ngomong ke masalah labil, maklumin ya, Naruto-kun terserang virus kelabilan tingkat tinggi kayanya. :D Asyiiiiiiiik, benarkah, benarkah kamu merasakan chemistry di antara mereka? Hidup NaruIno! #tebarbunga. Iyaaaa, aku juga gak terima, masa alasan Naruto kaya begitu. #pundung. Makasih ya semangatnya, aku benar-benar jadi semangat nih buat ngelanjutin ceritanya. :D

**Ino-chan.** Makasih ya sudah mereview… Emm Ino-chan, aku langsung jawab pertanyaanmu di chapter 4, gak apa-apa kan? Iya, aku juga miris banget! Jadi kesannya Naru nikahin Ino gara-gara kasihan. (Naruto: Kan lu yang buat gw kaya gini, Su! #Rasengan) Huwaaa, Ino-chan aku gak berani ngomong panjang lebar lagi, takut diberi hadiah sama Naruto… Tapi, kamu benar, jujur memang lebih baik. Namun Naruto kan terikat janji sama Tsunade. ^^

**Numpang lewat.** Namanya unik, makasih ya sudah review. :D Pasti! ^^ Aku juga berharap begitu, aku tidak suka perceraian! *mulai ngeracau gak jelas*

**SasuIno.** Makasih, jadi terharu. Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mereview. ^^

**Love Paradise.** Iya, semoga Ino bahagia nantinya. ^^ Ini sudah ku update, terima kasih reviewnya.

Aku ingin menutup cuap-cuapku, dengan empat kata:

**REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH SEMANGATKU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, Absurd, typo, etc.**

**A/n : Timeline beberapa bulan pasca invansi Pein dan untuk usia Chara disesuaikan (Author yang menentukan, bukan berpatok pada animanga). Dan satu lagi, Italic pertanda Flashback, Surat dari Ino untuk Naruto dan kata-kata dari bahasa asing.**

**Selamat membaca, semoga terhibur. ^^**

Lazuardi masih terselimuti keabuan, matahari pun masih nyaman dalam selimutnya, enggan untuk menampakkan dirinya. Namun Ino sudahlah terjaga dari alam mimpinya bahkan ia telah anggun dalam baju awal musim gugur dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan beragam sayuran dan ikan di hadapannya. Ino memang bangun terlalu awal, jam baru menunjukkan pukul empat pagi, tetapi ia telah aktif berkutat dalam kegiatan memasaknya.

Ino terlihat mahir dengan pisaunya, ia memotong mentimun diiringi senandung lagu yang ia sukai. Sukses dengan mentimun yang terpotong panjang-panjang dan rapi, kini ia berkutat pada kubis. Ino memang hendak membuat salad sayuran dengan campuran yoghurt berperisa strawberry. Memang aneh jika membuat salad sayuran dengan bumbu yoghurt, apa lagi yoghurt berperisa strawberry bukan dengan mustard, sirup lemon, mayonnaise dan semacamnya, lagi pula yoghurt lebih identik dengan salad buah bukan sayuran. Itulah Ino, wanita atraktif ini memang paling aktif berkreasi, terutama terhadap makanan bahkan pasca-pernikahannya ia menjelma menjadi wanita yang gemar memasak.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama, ia telah rapi memotong mentimun, kubis, wortel, dan tomat. Salad sayuran yang ia buat memang sangat sederhana hanya terdiri dari empat macam sayuran namun ada keistimewaan tersendiri dari salad buatannya, sayuran yang telah ia iris direndamnya pada larutan air lemon dengan tujuan memberi efek kesegaran pada sayuran. Selama proses perendaman ia menyiapkan sausnya, hanya yoghurt strawberry yang diaduk dengan dicampuri sedkit madu dan air lemon, lalu ia pun menyampuri saus tersebut dengan potongan cherry dan strawberry. Sampailah pada proses terakhir, sayuran ditiriskan dari rendaman air lemon dan diletakkan di kotak bekal juga di mangkuk bertinggi rendah, kemudian disiram dengan saus yang telah tersedia. Ino tersenyum lebar melihat karyanya, ia mengambilnya dan meletakannya di lemari pendingin.

Sukses dengan hidangan penutup kini ia menyiapkan sushi, alasan ia membuat sushi tentunya karena kepraktisan dan kemudahannya dalam mengkreasikan sushi agar lebih variatif. Ino mengaduk air, garam, gula juga cuka beras kemudian memasukkan nasi dan mengaduknya. Ino sangat bahagia hari ini, ia terus tersenyum tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran yang di arahkan Akira kepadanya, "Ino?"

Ino terus sibuk dengan kegiatannya, kini ia meletakkan nasi yang telah diaduk dengan cuka dan bumbu ke nori yang ia letakkan di atas tatakan penggulung. Setelahnya, Ino meletakan irisan telur dadar, ikan salmon yang telah dibumbuhi lada hitam juga telur ikan ke atas nasi kemudian menggulungnya. "Ibu senang melihat kau begitu semangat menyiapkan sarapan, tapi bukankah lebih enak jika memakan shabu-shabu ketimbang sushi di udara sedingin ini?"

Ino berjengit, ia sangat terkejut, "I … Ibu, sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau menyelesaikan saladmu, mau Ibu bantu?" Ino tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. "Aa, apakah ini kau buat untuk suamimu?" Ino tersenyum malu-malu, Akira mengacak rambut putrinya, "Ayo semangat, buat dia ketagihan!"

Ino kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya sementara ibunya sudah tidak berada di dapur lagi, dipotongnya sushi yang sudah tergulung. Keraguan melanda Ino, seharusnya ia tidak membuat sushi dan lebih baik membuat ramen yang cocok di udara sedingin ini. Apa lagi suaminya adalah penggila mie berkuah itu.

Bukan Ino namanya jika tidak memiliki segudang akal dan semudah itu menyerah, ia terus melanjutkan kegiatan membuat sushinya. Setelah makanan berat selesai dibuat, ia memutuskan membuat minuman hangat agar tetap cocok menjadi hidangan pembuka musim gugur. Jadi, tidak masalah walau yang ia buat adalah sushi bukan ramen atau makanan berkuah lainnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima, ia sudah selesai dengan kegiatan memasak, membersihkan dapur pasca-memasaknya, juga menyiapkan sarapannya. Ino pun telah membungkus makanan yang akan ia bawa untuk suaminya.

"Ino, apa kau mau pergi? Kenapa tidak tunggu matahari terbit saja, udaranya sangat dingin, Ibu rasa suamimu pun masih terlelap."

Ino tersenyum, "Tidak apa Bu, aku sengaja, aku ingin membersihkan rumah terlebih dahulu. Lagi pula, aku ragu matahari akan terbit hari ini."

Akira memeluk putri tercintanya kemudian menalikan syalnya, "Kau sudah dewasa sayang, padahal baru kemarin Ibu melahirkanmu."

Ino mencium pipi ibu tercintanya, "Ino sayang Ibu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama, Ino telah sampai di rumahnya dan Naruto. Ino mengetuk pintunya namun tidak ada jawaban. Ino berpikir Naruto masih tertidur lelap, ia pun mengetuk lagi meski dalam hatinya ia merasa tidak enak karena mengganggu suaminya yang tengah tertidur. "Mungkin tidak dikunci," benaknya.

Sayangnya pemikiran Ino salah, pintu terkunci dan jendela pun tertutup rapat, tidak ada celah sedikit pun untuk ia memasuki rumah itu. Udara semakin dingin, ia pun mengalami dilema untuk tetap menunggu Naruto terbangun atau pulang ke rumahnya. Ino bisa saja mengambil keputusan kedua dan untuk masalah makanan, ia bisa menitipkannya pada seseorang seperti kemarin, tetapi ia ingin menunaikan tugas lainnya sebagai seorang istri, membersihkan rumah.

Dua puluh menit telah berlalu tanpa ada suara apa pun dari dalam rumah, matahari pun tengah mengintip untuk menampakkan diri dari tidurnya, ia masih dalam posisi berdiri menyender pada pintu. Udara yang dingin membuatnya menggigil dan mati rasa karena terlalu lama berada di luar. Ino tidak mengira awal musim gugur akan sedingin ini, biasanya di awal musim masih ada kehangatan musim panas.

"Ah, Nyonya _Hokage_, sedang apa di sini?"

"Shizune-_sensei_ …" Ino terjatuh, ia kehilangan kesadaran karena terlalu lama berada di luar ketika suhu begitu dingin juga keadaan perutnya yang belum terisi makanan apa pun sejak tadi.

Shizune terkejut melihat istri atasannya tergeletak tidak berdaya di halaman, ia langsung menyenderkan Ino pada pintu dengan posisi duduk kemudian ia mengalirkan chakra penyembuhnya untuk menyembuhkan Ino. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama Ino telah kembali sadar. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

Ino mengangguk lemah, "Hanya sedikit pusing."

Shizune tersenyum, "Sebentar, saya bukakan pintu dulu." Shizune mengeluarkan kunci dari saku jaketnya dan membuka pintu kediaman Ino dan Naruto.

"Kenapa kunci itu kau yang pegang?"

Shizune tersenyum, "Nanti saya jelaskan." Shizune menyampirkan tangan kanan Ino ke bahu sebelah kirinya dan tangannya memeluk pinggang Ino. Shizune membantu memapah Ino ke dalam rumah.

"Lebih baik di kasur, apa Anda yakin tidak apa-apa duduk di sini?" Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum. Shizune menghela napas, "Baiklah. Nyonya belum makan ya, makanya pingsan, sebaiknya Nyonya makan saja makanan itu." Shizune mengarahkan matanya ke arah bingkisan yang Ino bawa.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Shizune-_sensei_. Oh iya, di mana Naruto, kenapa kunci rumah ini bisa ada padamu?"

"Anda tidak tahu?"

Ino memandang bingung Shizune, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan maksud gurunya ini, ia kan yang bertanya, kenapa harus ditanya balik. Shizune menghela napas, "Apa kalian ada masalah?"

Ino hanya diam, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Shizune. "Hem, sepertinya kalian memang ada masalah. Maaf ya karena ada pertemuan penting para Pemimpin Desa, kalian jadi menunda bulan madu."

Shizune terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan namun setidaknya hal itu membuat Ino mengetahui ke mana perginya suaminya. "Sejak kapan dia pergi, _Sensei_?"

"Ah, kau bahkan tidak mengetahuinya Ino-_chan_? Em, kemarin sore ia pergi."

Kekecewaan membayangi Ino, seharusnya suaminya pamit terlebih dahulu kepadanya atau mungkin Naruto memang tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang istri. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya lemas. Ino menyenderkan kepalanya pada meja dan memejamkan matanya. Ino meresapi kehadiran suaminya dalam benaknya dan hal itu sukses meloloskan butiran bening dan membasahi kelopak matanya. Shizune memang tidak menyadari kalau Ino tengah menangis namun kelesuan Ino membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Maaf, Nyonya _Hokage_ apa ada kata-kata saya yang salah? Saya tadi tidak bermaksud tidak formal, tetapi bukankah Anda yang menyuruh saya demikian. Ah, apa ini masalah bulan madu? Seharusnya waktu itu saya menghalangi _Hokage_-_sama_ dan mewakilkannya dalam agenda itu."

Ino menjadi tidak enak hati dengan gurunya yang terlalu banyak menyimpulkan yang sayangnya kesimpulannya salah, ia menghapus lelehan air matanya dan menegakkan dirinya. "Ah, tidak _Sensei_, aku malah lebih suka kau memanggilku demikian, terlalu formal hanya membuat kaku. Aku tidak kecewa kok untuk masalah itu, justru sangat mendukungnya. Bagaimanapun juga suamiku tidak hanya bertanggung jawab untukku saja, tapi untuk semua masyarakat."

Shizune masih belum mempercayai seutuhnya perkataan Ino, ia menatap lagi istri pemimpinnya, "Benarkah?" Ino mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum lebar. Shizune menghela napas, "Jika ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku. Aku pamit dulu ya, jaga kesehatanmu. Jika kau sakit, _Hokage_-_sama _bisa membunuhku."

Ino mengantarkan guru ilmu medisnya sampai ke depan pintu. Setelah perpisahan dengan gurunya, Ino memilih masuk ke dalam kediaman bersamanya dengan Naruto. Rasa lapar menyerangnya, ia pun memakan makanan spesial yang sengaja ia buatkan untuk suaminya. Kesedihan melanda Ino saat memakan makanan itu, "Seharusnya kau yang memakan ini, Naruto."

Selesai makan, Ino membersihkan alat makannya dan setelahnya membersihkan rumah. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau jorok sekali sih," keluhnya. Namun Ino tetap telaten membersihkan rumah yang begitu kotor, padahal ia baru meninggalkannya kemarin. Hal yang paling membuat kotor adalah rempahan kue.

"Kenapa banyak sekali kue terbuang, dasar _Baka_!" Selesai dengan lantai penuh kue, Ino beranjak ke bupet sederhana yang letaknya di pusat ruang tamu, tepatnya di bawah foto Keluarga Namikaze. Ino membersihkan debu yang menumpuk di sana kemudian mengambil vas bunga dan hendak mengganti bunga dan air di dalamnya. Ino terkejut dengan isi vas bunga tersebut, ia tidak mendapati air melainkan selembar kertas, ia pun mengambilnya. Ino membaca surat tersebut yang ternyata memang ditunjukkan untuknya.

_Terima kasih atas makanan yang kau berikan, rasanya sangat menyenangkan hingga membuat hatiku sejuk. Hehehe, aneh ya, kalo aku berusaha romantis? Intinya, aku sangat berterima kasih Ino-chan! ^^_

Meski hanya pesan pendek namun hal itu sukses membuat mood Ino membaik, ia menggenggam kertas tersebut dan memeluknya, "_Baka_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ketua, ada masalah."

"Mengenai _Hokage_ kah?" Manusia bertopeng kucing itu mengangguk. "Katakan apa masalahnya?"

"Perjalanan _Hokage_ terlamabat karena ada bencana alam yang tidak terprediksi sebelumnya …." Manusia bertopeng kucing, yang diketahui adalah seorang Anbu tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya karena tatapan tajam ketuanya. "Ada longsor di titik empat sebelum tempat pertemuan, ditambah hujan deras."

Shikamaru yang tidak memakai serangam anbunya menggangguk paham. "Saya akan kirim bantuan, bersabarlah."

"Baik, tapi Anda harus cepat di sana hanya ada seoang Anbu yang mengawasi dari jauh." Nada keraguan dan kekhawatiran menghampiri Anbu ini, tentunya ia masih ragu dengan ketua barunya. Meski ketuanya adalah seorang jenius namun ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dalam menangani masalah dengan kategori serius sebagai Ketua Anbu. Terlebih lagi masalah yang dihadapi langsung berhubungan dengan Pemimpin Desa.

Shikamaru menyadari keraguan yang menimpa anak buahnya namun ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi masalah itu. "Cepat kau susul temanmu."

Tidak ada pilihan selain mengikuti petunjuk ketuamu, bukan? Itulah hal yang dipikirkan manusia bertopeng kucing tersebut yang dengan lincah sudah melewati pohon-pohon dan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

Sebenarnya bukan perkara sulit untuk menugaskan seseorang, hanya saja kepergian Hokage adalah suatu rahasia dan hanya diketahui olehnya, Shizune, dan mungkin Ino karena ia adalah istri Naruto. Shikamaru mengalami dilema, jika ia menugaskan Anbu lagi itu terlalu sembrono karena Desa belum dalam keadaan stabil dan jika ia yang pergi, tentunya tidak mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga Shikamaru mendapat mandat untuk menggantikan kinerja Hokage bersama dengan Shizune selama kepergian Hokage. Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, ia tengah mengatur strategi dengan membayangkan langkah bidak-bidak caturnya adalah segala kemungkinan yang terjadi dari pilihan yang ia ambil.

Sekian menit Shikamaru merenung, ia mendapatkan petunjuk namun ia harus meminta persetujuan dari Shizune terlebih dahulu. Shikamaru benar-benar ingin mengutuk awal musim gugur yang sangat merepotkan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino benar-benar lelah setelah membersihkan seluruh rumah, ditambah lagi cuaca yang dingin membuatnya sangat mengantuk, ia pun menggelar futonnya. Memang bukan futon besar selayaknya suami istri, hanya futon single namun cukup banyak memberinya kenangan selama beberapa minggu ini, kisah pernikahannya.

Ino hampir saja lelap dalam tidur namun rasa ketidak-nyamanan membatalkan niatnya untuk terlelap. Ino merasa aneh dengan bantalnya, yang tidak empuk seperti biasa, ia pun bangkit dari rebahannya dan menepuk-nepuk bantal tersebut. Ada yang aneh, setiap ia menepuk bantal itu, ada bunyi aneh yang keluar. Ino langsung melepaskan sarungnya dan mendapati sebuah kotak kecil, ia pun mengambilnya.

"Ini kotak apa? Sepertinya kotak ini yang membuat bantalku tidak nyaman dan menimbulkan bunyi aneh," gumamnya.

Ino terkejut dengan isi kotak itu, sebuah kalung indah terbuat dari emas putih dengan bandul kecil berbentuk huruf hiragana "NI" yang juga terbuat dari emas putih dan di atas huruf itu bertabur berlian-berlian kecil berwarna aquamarine dan safir. Namun Ino menyingkirkan tingkat kepercayaan-dirinya karena belum tentu kalung itu untuknya, ia pun meletakan kembali kalung itu ke dalam kotak. Saat Ino meletakannya ia melihat sepucuk surat, ia bimbang untuk membaca surat tersebut atau tidak. Di sisi hatinya menyuruh untuk membacanya namun logikanya mencegahnya, takut surat itu tidak ditujukan padanya dan tentunya ia tidak bisa bertindak sembarangan karena tidak sopan membaca suatu hal yang bukan untuknya.

Rasa penasaran terus mengusiknya, membuatnya tidak tenang. Sedari tadi wanita muda ini membuka dan menutup kotak tersebut, ia sangat penasaran. Ino menghembuskan napas dan menutup matanya seraya menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok dengan harapan ia akan terbawa mimpi dan melupakan rasa penasarannya.

Tik

Tok

Tik

…. "Ah, aku penasaran!"

_Ino-chaaaan, kau tega padaku! Kau pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkanku tanpa sebab._

Ino terkejut membaca surat itu. Jika memang surat itu diperuntukan padanya, artinya kalung itu juga untuknya. Ino merasa sangat bahagia sampai tawanya bercampur dengan tangis.

_Terima kasih sudah sebulan menemaniku dan bersabar menghadapiku, maaf hanya itu kado yang bisa kuberikan padamu, semoga kau menyukainya._

"Terima kasih Naruto-_kun_, aku sangat menyukainya." Ino menggenggam kalung tersebut kemudian memakainya, "Aku janji akan menjaganya."

_Satu bulan mungkin waktu yang singkat namun bagiku ini adalah waktu yang lama dan sulit. Selama sebulan ke belakang, aku selalu membuatmu terluka dan dalam keadaan sulit, maafkan aku …. Ino, aku memang tidak bisa menjawab suratmu dan memberi kejelasan tentang status kita, tapi aku juga bukan orang yang menganggap remeh sebuah pernikahan. Kau tahu jika aku meremehkan pernikahan dan menyakiti perempuan, aku bisa dicekik Ibu!_

_Oh iya, dalam satu bulan lamanya, akhirnya aku bisa mengerti kebiasaanmu dalam membersihkan rumah. Kau memulai dari meja makan, dapur, ruang tamu, dan kau tidak mungkin melupakan vas bunga, lalu kamar adalah tempat berikutnya yang kau singgahi saat bersih-bersih, benarkan? Jika prediksiku tepat, artinya kau telah membaca pesanku di vas, kan?"_

Ino terpana membaca setiap kata yang ditulis Naruto, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau suaminya memperhatikannya, ia sangat tersanjung.

_Aduh, aku bingung mau nulis apa lagi! Tolong aku, Ino-chan, aku tidak pandai menyusun kata. Ah iya, aku punya satu keinginan untuk pernikahan ini, kuharap bisa terwujud._

Perasaan sedih kembali menghampirinya, Ino tidak sanggup membaca kelanjutan surat itu. Ino merebahkan dirinya dengan tangan yang memeluk surat itu. "Apa perceraian yang kau maksud?" Ino memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap makna pernikahannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shikamaru-_san_, ada apa?"

"Apa saya mengganggumu, Shizune-_san_?"

"Ada masalah apa, Shikamaru-_san_, katakan saja."

Sejujurnya Shikamaru paling tidak biasa terjebak pada situasi di mana ia begitu dihormati, sayangnya Shizune adalah wanita yang menjunjung tinggi sopan santun, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus membiasakan diri. Beruntung panggilan Shizune terhadapnya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan waktu ia baru dilantik menjadi Ketua Anbu, yang mana ketika itu, Shizune memanggilnya menggunakan marganya ditambah embel-embel "sama". Entah kenapa mengingat suffix tersebut, hal itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu antara dirinya dan Sakura. Walau hanya sebuah kegiatan saling meledek namun hal itu sangat membekas di hati Shikamaru, membuatnya larut pada pemikirannya sendiri sampai melupakan tujuan awal dirinya berada di sini —Kantor Hokage.

"Apakah ada masalah dengan pernikahan _Hokage_-_sama_, Shikamaru-_san_?"

Shikamaru membelalakan matanya, hatinya bertanya-tanya apakah Shizune telah mengetahui permasalahan yang dihadapi pasangan baru itu. "Aku jadi sangat tidak enak, seharusnya aku bersikukuh menggantikannya untuk pertemuan _Kage_. Bagaimanapun _Hokage-sama_ belum pernah melaksanakan bulan madu dan kurasa mereka bertengkar karena masalah itu."

Shikamaru menghela napas, nampaknya ia telah salah terka. Shikamaru pun mencoba meluruskan permasalah, sebelum wanita muda di hadapannya semakin menerka-nerka hal yang sebenarnya bukan menjadi hal utama dari masalah yang ingin ia sampaikan. "Maaf Shizune-_san_, sepertinya Anda telah salah paham. Masalah yang ingin saya beritahukan …."

"Shikamaru-_san_, janganlah terlalu formal, bagaimanapun Anda adalah orang yang sangat saya hormati meskipun secara umur saya lebih tua."

"Baiklah, kau juga bersikap santai saja padaku Shizune-_san_."

Shizune tersenyum, "Oke. Lantas apa permasalahan yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Shikamaru pun menjelaskan detail masalah mengenai bencana alam yang menghalangi perjalanan Naruto dan Kakashi. Shizune terdiam sesaat setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru, juga saran yang Shikmaru anjurkan. Tidak berbeda dengan Shizune, Shikamaru pun hanya diam, menanti jawaban yang akan disampaikan Shizune.

Shizune bangun dari duduknya, ia menghampiri jendela dan memandang pemandangan yang tercipta dari jendela. "Ini memang keputusan yang sulit, kita tidak mungkin membuat kegemparan. Kau memang jenius Shikamaru-_san_, aku serahkan penyelesaian tugas ini padamu." Shizune membalikkan badannya dan melemparkan senyuman ke Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menghampiri Shizune, "Terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lama tidak berjumpa Naruto, Kakashi … _Sensei_?"

Naruto terkejut melihat sosok pria di hadapannya, "Sasuke," lirihnya.

Sasuke memandang remeh Naruto yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di hadapannya, ia pun mendekatkan dirinya ke tempat rivalnya tergeletak. "Ah, kau menjadi _Hokage_ kah?" Sasuke menarik jubah _Hokage_ Naruto yang dipenuhi lumpur sementara kakinya menginjak dahan besar yang menindih kaki Naruto.

"_Hokage_!"

Naruto menyadari perubahan suara Kakashi yang sarat emosi namun ia tidak menginginkan Kakashi bertarung dengan Sasuke. "_Sensei_, cepat pergilah ke tempat seharusnya kita berada!" Naruto berteriak nyaring, tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit di kakinya yang membuat keseluruhan tubuhnya nyaris mati rasa.

"Tidak, aku akan melindungimu, kau adalah Pemimpin Desa yang harus terjamin keselamatannya."

Naruto menghela napas, menyadari kekeras-kepalaan Kakashi dari suaranya karena ia memang tidak melihat Kakashi namun dari arah suara gurunya, Naruto memprediksi Kakashi berada di belakangnya dan dengan kondisi yang sama sepertinya. Tentunya jika Kakashi baik-baik saja, dia akan menghampiri Sasuke dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertarung dengan murid tersayangya. "Jangan keras kepala, _Sensei_, aku tahu kondisimu tidak berbeda jauh denganku, lebih baik kau berusaha menyelamatkan diri dan pergi ke tempat seharusnya kita berada!"

Sasuke menatap bosan dua orang keras kepala yang saling berteriak dengan makna kontradiktif, padahal kaki mereka tertahan runtuhan longsor, benar-benar menyedihkan. Sasuke yang merasa bosan memilih duduk di atas dahan yang menindih kedua kaki Naruto dan membuat rivalnya itu melenguh kesakitan.

Kakashi menatap tajam pandangan yang tercipta, ia ingin sekali menyelamatkan Naruto dari kesewenangan Sasuke namun kakinya tidak berdaya, selain itu dengan kondisinya yang kelelahan ia pun tidak mungkin menggunakan sharingan atau jurus-jurus tertentu untuk melawan Sasuke. Kakashi memandang langit yang masih senantiasa menurunkan air hujan, seolah tengah menangisi nasibnya dan Naruto, ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hatinya agar _Kami-sama_ memberikan kebaikan kepadanya dan Naruto. Dalam posisi seperti ini semua kenangan indah dan sedih berputar di benaknya dan ia pun tersiksa dengan beragam pemikiran terutama penyesalan karena tidak mengikuti saran Shizune untuk membawa pengawal.

Naruto benar-benar tidak memperkirakan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dalam keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Naruto menertawai dirinya dalam hati karena tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya kepada sahabatnya untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha bahkan ia pun tidak yakin akan memenuhi janjinya kepada istrinya untuk kembali dengan selamat.

"Cih, benar-benar lemah. Aku bingung kenapa pria bodoh sepertimu bisa menjadi _Hokage_." Sasuke yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya menendang perut Naruto dengan keras. Tidak terbayang lagi bagaimana sakitnya Naruto akibat perlakuan Sasuke namun Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang Naruto miliki, ia berteriak denga lantang, "Kakashi jika kau selamat, cepatlah pergi ke tempat itu dan hentikan pertemuan yang terjadi karena situasi yang belum sepenuhnya kondusif. Selama kau pergi, aku akan menghalangi Sasuke agar tidak bertindak berlebihan dan kuharap kau jangan membantah! Jika kau khawatir Sasuke akan menyakitiku selama kondisiku seperti ini maka kau salah! Aku yakin seorang ninja sekelas Sasuke tidak akan melakukan kebodohan yang akan merendahkan derajatnya karena menyiksa lawannya yang terluka karena bencana alam."

Apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar, Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan penyerangan terhadapnya karena itu hanya akan mempermalukan pria Uchiha tersebut, namun yang membuat Kakashi tidak bergerak adalah kebingungan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Secara kondisi, Kakashi lima puluh kali lebih baik dari Naruto karena hanya kaki kirinya yang tertindih dahan, hanya saja ia tidak bisa menjamin Sasuke tidak akan menyerangnya ketika ia berusaha melarikan diri. Kakashi pun hanya diam dan terus memikirkan jalan keluar yang baik bagi mereka.

"Sasuke, kau kemari untuk berduel denganku, kan?" Sasuke membuang mukanya dari Naruto dan mendengus. "Aku tahu Sasuke, kau kesal kan denganku yang bisa mendapatkan impianku? Aku yakin kau kemari bukan atas nama Akatsuki atau pun tim Hebi-mu melainkan untuk mengajakku berduel sebagai sahabat sekaligus rival, kan?"

Sasuke tertawa mengejek mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Kau pikir dirimu siapa, dasar bodoh. Tapi kuakui kau tidak sebodoh yang kukira karena atas nama apa pun aku akan tetap menghancurkanmu. Menghancurkan orang bodoh yang selalu berkata sahabat karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya sahabat ataupun teman melainkan musuh dan orang yang bisa dimanfaatkan." Naruto memandang pilu sahabatnya yang mengatakan kata-kata yang begitu dingin dengan raut wajah datar.

"Kalian berdua selamatkan Kakashi, bawa dia menuju tempat pertemuan, pastikan dia selamat, dan jangan membantah." Kakashi baru teringat kalau dirinya dan Naruto tidak sepenuhnya seorang diri karena ada dua orang Anbu yang menjaga mereka dari kejauhan. "Sasuke, tujuanmu adalah aku, kan? Maka lepaskan Kakashi-_Sensei_."

Sasuke yang menggedikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh namun ia memang tidak melakukan gerakan apa pun atau memasang sharingan kala kedua Anbu tersebut keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kedua Anbu yang sejak tadi mengamati peristiwa yang terjadi berusaha menahan dirinya untuk melakukan penyerangan apa pun kepada Sasuke karena tidak ada perintah dari Hokage untuk melakukan hal itu. Mereka pun sangat memahami kondisi yang terjadi karena jika mereka tidak bertindak sesuai perintah dan kondisi yang ada, mereka hanya akan menyia-nyiakan jiwa Pemimpin mereka.

Kedua Anbu tersebut memindahkan dahan yang menindih salah satu kaki Kakashi, setelahnya mereka berdua membawa Kakashi dengan menggelayutkan tangannya pada salah satu bahu mereka. Kakashi tidak melakukan perlawanan apa pun, meski hatinya sangat berat untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Namun Kakashi percaya kedua muridnya sudah menjadi lebih kuat dan dewasa, khususnya Naruto, ia telah yakin dengan bakat memimpin Naruto dan caranya mengambil keputusan. Kakashi bersama kedua Anbu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke di tempat yang penuh dengan lumpur dan reruntuhan pohon dengan sejuta harapan Naruto bisa memberikan hasil terbaik.

"Kini tinggal kita berdua. Kau memilih untuk menungguku perlahan-lahan mati atau hendak membuatku langsung mati?"

"Dengan luka seperti itu, mulut bawelmu masih berkicau ya?" Sasuke memandang remeh Naruto yang seolah mengatkan bahwa pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah sampah, namun Naruto justru menganggap kata-kata Sasuke sebagai bentuk kepedulian.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat menghawatirkanku, Sasuke," Naruto memandang sahabatnya dengan cucuran air mata, seolah dirinya buta akan situasi yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

"Cih!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino terbangun dari tidurnya karena mimpi yang tidak menyenangkan mengenai hubungannya dengan Naruto. "Seharusnya aku memang tidak usah mengaharapkan apa-apa, tapi kenapa aku merasa tersiksa seperti ini? Oh, _Kami_, apakah aku menyukainya?"

Ino bangun dari tidurnya dan merapikan futonnya, ia sudah lelah berspekulasi mengenai perasaannya. Lagi pula Ino sudah memutuskan untuk menerima dengan apa adanya semua keputusan Naruto nanti dengan lapang dada, jadi ia tidak mau terlalu larut dengan perasaannya, ia takut kekecewaan akan menyapanya ketika ia sudah sangat berharap.

Saat hendak meninggalkan kamarnya, Ino menginjak secarik kertas yang merupakan surat pemberian dari Naruto. Ino mengambil surat tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pembacaan surat tersebut karena terlalu lelah untuk menerka-nerka maksud Naruto memberinya kalung dan mengenai masa depan pernikahan mereka.

_Ino masa depan adalah rahasia Kami-sama, begitu pula mengenai pernikahan kita ke depannya. Namun bolehkah aku berharap kita akan menjadi keluarga yang harmonis? Ino-chan, aku akui, aku masih menyanyangi Sakura namun aku tidak bisa melepasmu … jadi, aku mohon padamu, buat aku mencintaimu …. Itu pun kalau kau juga mencintaiku atau jika kau tidak mencintaiku, bagaimana kalau kita belajar saling mencintai?_

_Terima kasih telah membaca surat ini, selamat satu bulan pernikahan dan tunggu aku menyelesaikan misi ini. ^^_

Detik itu juga, air mata Ino telah lolos, membanjiri pipi pualamnya. Di tengah kesunyian dan dinginnnya awal musim gugur, rasa hangat pun tercipta di hati Ino yang tidak sepi lagi ….

**TBC**

Bagaimana chapter ini, menarik kah? Terima kasih banyak atas review, fave dan follownya, aku sangat terharu. ^^ Semakin jaya aja NaruIno, hohoho.

Oh iya, ini balasan review unloginnya.

**Minami22. **Maaf, Minami-chan, aku updatenya molor banget ya? Maklumin aja ya, kemarin aku menghadapi UAS dan setelahnya malahb terserang WB. -_- Semoga ch ini kamu suka. ^^ Selamat membaca dan makasih banget sudah menantikan fancic ini. :D

**N.** Ini En-chan kah? Makasih sudah mereview, ini sudah lanjut. ^^

**Agus Jumawi.** Amin. Iya, menurutku, NaruIno sangat serasi dan aku juga sangat menyukai mereka. ^^ Terima kasih sudah mereview. :D

**Guest. **Iya, ini sudah dilanjutkan. ^^ Terima kasih.

**Nara Hikari.** Heheh, begitu ya? Apanya yang membingungkan ya? ^^ Terima kasih.

**Hahaman. **Oke Bro, ini sudah lanjut. ;) Terima kasih.

**Guest. **Makasih Kakak, ini sudah lanjut. ^^

**Oke, sampai jumpa ya di chapter tujuh …**

**Salam penuh cinta di februari. 3**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
